From Erebor with Love
by SwordofRohan
Summary: Tauriel, Captain of the Elven Squad, is summoned to Mirkwood Tower to arrest a company of intruders. One of them, a young rogue named Kili, captures her heart. Modern AU, totally barmy, still movie-verse somehow, and a little tragic. Rated M for language and sex in later chapters. Tauriel, Kili, Kiliel, Legolas, Fili, Thorin, Bilbo.
1. Chapter 1

**I. In which encounters are made**

It was way after midnight when the alarm went off and had her out of bed in a second. Of course, Tauriel thought, while slipping on her jeans and T-shirt. It was always in the middle of the night. Raining, too, she realised as she pocketed her gun and made for the door. She deciphered the code on her pager as incursion and battery. She tried to reach Haldir, the senior officer who had been her long time partner before she was made his superior by Senator Thranduil. When Haldir called her to a crime scene in the middle of the night, it indicated something out of the usual, even when incursion and battery did not.

She was in her car, racing to Mirkwood Enterprises, when Haldir finally answered the call, his voice hushed and out of breath.

"We have a situation here, Captain."

"Fill me in."

"Burglar alarm went off. Nightshift spotted men, some of them heavily armed. But we still could've detained them hadn't it been for the Spiders."

"Say again?" She couldn't believe it.

"You heard me. Fucking Spiders are here too. Beating the shit out of those burglars. They've got weapons. That's why we called for enforcements. The Chief Public Prosecutor is on his way."

"I'll be right there."

She had made The Spiders that were lurking around Mirkwood her personal mission ever since she was promoted Captain. But whenever she had managed to diminish their ranks it was as if new mobsters were swarming out of a hidden nest.

Drawing her Bow & Arrow caliber 45 she cautiously entered Mirkwood Tower. Haldir waved her over to where Legolas Greenleaf was already waiting. The Chief Public Prosecutor bowed his head slightly and gracefully, his dark blue eyes brightened when he saw her. Given the late hour he seemed to be oddly cheerful. Leogolas simply loved a nightly call to a crime-scene and judging by his flawless appearance he probably had been sitting at home, fully dressed, and had only waited for his mobile to ring. Old habits were hard to break, Tauriel gathered. Legolas used to be a police officer himself and had been commanding the famous Elven squad that Tauriel was now Captain of.

She turned to Haldir. „What have we got?"

"Intruders, number unknown. At least five. Armed," the detective summed up. "Knifes, daggers. Throwing stars."

"Dammit. What is it with the criminals these days?" She sighed. "Pistols?"

"Didn't see any." He shrugged. "Doesn't mean there aren't any."

"The Spiders?"

"Came in after. The usual. Clubs. Those poised darts they like to use."

"How many?"

"About ten."

"Shit." She closed her eyes for a second. Then she started to direct her officers to various points in the building, surrounding the fighters. They could pick up the pieces once the flue gas had done its job.

Tauriel let Haldir lead the way, only slightly annoyed that Legolas was joining them. Strictly speaking he wasn't even allowed to take part in a police operation, but he did just the same. She usually didn't object, he fitted in perfectly with the Elves. But at times he tended to forget that he was no longer leading the squad. The Elves were the finest police force in Middle Earth and Tauriel took great pride in being their Captain. She had worked hard and made many sacrifices to get where she was. She lost some friends on the way but reassured herself that those hadn't been real friends altogether, wouldn't they have stuck with her otherwise? She hadn't had a boyfriend or even sex in what seemed like ages. Some drunken fumbling and bouncing in between the sheets in the aftermath of some party didn't count, really. If that was the price she had to pay for her career it had been worth it. She liked being single and independent. And should she feel lonely and depressed, there was always Legolas she could cuddle with and who would tell her that she was beautiful. Her all time friend and brother.

Signalling her men to split up she nodded at Legolas and rounded another corner. Sounds of metal clinging and muffled shouts grew louder. Carefully craning her neck she scanned the fight. The Spiders were easy to spot. Big, fat men with shaved heads, wearing leather jackets with their gang name stitched onto them, many-legged spiders tattooed in their fleshy necks. They were fighting a group of men Tauriel had never seen before. Three or four surprisingly seemed to be more than a match for the rockers. A big, bearded one with tattoos on his bald head was just knocking his opponent out with his vicious looking knuckledusters. Another one tossed back his long black hair that was streaked with grey, and head-butted one sinister looking Spider. She could hear the rocker's nose breaking, blood oozed all over the place. But then the black haired man was threatened by another attacker with something that looked unnerving like a spike, and a young man jumped in between, shielding the older. The young blond expertly wielded two big knives and shredded the spike to pieces. She couldn't believe her eyes. Those men were dangerous. Probably even more so than the Spiders. She signalled Legolas and her men not to engage in the fight but wait.

The flue gas came in, leaving Spiders and their prey coughing and rubbing their fists to running eyes. Quickly she put on her mask and surveyed the mess. The men were struggling, choking, gagging. The fighting seemed postponed for now, the need for air overwhelming. It wouldn't be long and they could just pluck them like ripe fruit.

"Help!"

She turned round. As did the blond.

"Kili!"

His voice full of fear, he lunged to where the cry came from. But the Spider came after him, swinging his club. The blond ducked, rolled over and jumped up again, his machetes elegantly moving along with him and striking his enemy in the leg. She saw the rocker scream and fall while she was running to where the cry for help came from.

She glimpsed another Spider, his massive body pinned a young man to the ground, his big, fleshy hands grabbed wriggling shoulders and tried to close round the man's throat. The man – boy? – fought against his massive opponent, he brought his knee up in his groin and managed to crawl out from under the groaning creature only to be grabbed by the ankle and being yanked back, a poised dart ready to be plunged into his flesh.

„Help!" He shouted again, panic in his voice.

Tauriel fired. The Spider was sent flying and whined, gripping his wounded leg. The boy made a neat escape and nearly collided with Tauriel. His dark eyes widened. He fought back a cough and shouted a warning.

"Behind you!"

She spun around and was nearly knocked down by the big man attacking her, she ducked at the very last moment and rammed her gun in his jaw. The man stumbled backwards and collapsed.

A roar at his back made the boy turn. The Spider Tauriel had shot in the leg was on his feet again, his fleshy, red face contorted in fury. He lunged like a torrent of flesh and muscle. The boy's hand flew to something in his waistband while he set his feet apart in a fighting stance readying his body for the impact that never came. Tauriel disabled the Spider with one clear shot in the shoulder. The boy stared at her, eyes red rimmed from the flue gas, blood on his brow. Then he grinned.

"Good shot. Thank you for saving my ass."

She took off the mask.

"That is my job."

"Really? Can I hire you?"

"No."

"Pity. Can I take you out then? As a gesture of gratitude? Or better yet, a date."

She looked at him. He flashed her a smile.

"Certainly not."

"You're sure? I pay."

"Positive."

"Damn."

He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here? Apart from rescuing me. Who are you?"

"Question is, what are you doing here?" She retorted and flashed her badge. "Police. This is private property. You are arrested for burglary. And assault."

"Hey! The brute was assaulting me! And we didn't burgle anything. Didn't even break in. Tried to break out, more like."

"You can tell all that to you lawyer."

"Yeah. I will. Give me your phone."

"What for?"

"So I can call my lawyer."

"You will be allowed one phone call when you are at the police station. From a public phone."

"But if you give me your phone I could check out your mobile number and call you later."

"You don't need my number."

"Sure I do. How else shall I invite you to dinner?"

"You won't," she growled and let the handcuffs dangle.

His eyebrows shot up comically.

"Whoa. Didn't think you were that kinda woman."

"What?"

He gestured towards the handcuffs. And winked.

"Haven't tried that before. But, hell, why not. Have your way with me."

He smiled broadly.

Tauriel felt acid bubbling in her stomach. She narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to sexually harass a police officer?"

"Course not. I was just giving in to your suggestions." He showed his open palms, accompanied by a sweet smile. "I've seen you knocking out that animal with ease. I would not dare to run, so handcuffing me is not really necessary. But if you want it that way I will comply. What were you thinking?"

Tauriel growled again. And put the handcuffs on.

When she put his arms behind his back, rather roughly she had to admit, she was amazed to feel strong shoulders and hard muscles under his worn-out sweater. Not a boy then.

She pushed him forwards to where her officers had gathered the rest of his company. The Spiders were handcuffed and lead out. They would be in court soon. And probably out on the street again within the hour. No doubt Azog would send one of his men to have them released.

What about the others? Skilled fighters as they were and carrying so many weapons they had a criminal record for sure. But none of those faces rang a bell. The black-haired one with the clipped beard and ice-blue eyes looked vaguely familiar, his bearing was oddly regal, his voice dripping with pride and contempt. But she couldn't put a name to that noble and brooding face.

Legolas' eyes wandered over her handcuffed prisoner, and his lip twitched.

"Did that dwarf give you a hard time?"

"Hey!"

Tauriel grinned. "No."

She looked at the irate youth who shot Legolas' a murderous glance. She hadn't noticed at first but he was indeed shorter than the prosecutor by more than a full head. Even she was taller than him. Granted, she was a lot taller than most women, but that flirtatious young man didn't seem to bother.

Legolas just smirked and turned towards the black haired man whom he seemed to think was the leader of the pack. While he was firing questions the man didn't answer, Tauriel noticed Haldir searching through the blond's jacket. His vicious looking twin blades lay aside but they were obviously not his only weapons. Haldir retrieved some throwing daggers, throwing stars and two long knives from the young man's coat. As the pile of sharp blades grew, Tauriel shook her head in confusion. How could anyone possibly have so many sharp weapons upon their person? He was likely to stab himself with every motion. She eyed him carefully. The searched man was a bit too helpful, he even opened his jacket so that Haldir could spot and retrieve another knife. Now he was shrugging and smiling, showing handsome dimples and white teeth. Tauriel pursed her lips. And let her fingers slide down his neck.

The man jumped and cursed when she pulled out the small dagger he had hidden at his back. His clear blue eyes flashed in anger.

Tauriel handed over the weapon to Haldir. "That is probably not even his last. Search him thoroughly."

Her dark-haired prisoner looked at her.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers."

She arched an eyebrow. "Or nothing."

The blond snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. In which questions are asked**

"So. Your name is Killian Durinson?"

"Call me Kili. Everybody does. What's yours?"

"None of your concern."

„Tell me anyhow." He smiled winningly. "I like to know who I go out with."

"We will never go out."

"You're married?"

"No."

"Relief. Boyfriend?"

"Again. None of your concern."

"I don't know. Might be awkward." He scratched his neck and ruffled his much too-long unruly locks.

Most women would kill for hair like this, Tauriel thought fleetingly. Hell, most women would kill for a man with hair like this. Especially when it came with such a face.

"Answer my question."

He looked at her with puppy eyes. „What was the question?"

"What were you doing in Mirkwood Tower?"

"We got lost."

In the middle of the night?"

"Actually, no. We got lost during a tour at daytime and couldn't find our way out."

"You searched for the exit until it was past midnight? Why didn't you call the janitor or the police?"

"Mobiles' didn't work in that building. Must be enchanted."

He winked.

She said nothing.

He sighed.

"We couldn't see a thing. There were no lights. It was pitch-dark like an impenetrable forest. Like a mirky wood." He grinned. "Get it? Mirk-y wood? Come on, that was funny."

"No, it wasn't."

He eyed her and nodded sadly.

"I should have known you are not a woman falling for cheap jokes. But at least give me some credit for trying to make you smile."

"Mr. Durinson."

"Kili. Yes?"

"Mirkwood Tower has a twinkling ceiling designed by Mereth Nuin Giliath. She has won an architectural award for that stunning resemblance of a starlit sky. It is never dark in Mirkwood Tower, Mr. Durinson. So stop telling tales."

He dropped his lashes.

"I am a terrible liar. You are right. It wasn't dark. There even were a lot of escape route signs. But my uncle wouldn't listen to suggestions and was leading us further in rather than out. We even ended up in the cellars at some point. Lots of empty wine barrels down there."

"Please explain why it took you hours to escape Mirkwood? And no lies this time."

He shrugged. "As I said. My uncle is really bad at finding directions. And too stubborn to ask for the way. He even got lost in The Shire twice. Imagine. In The Shire."

Tauriel blinked. "Mirkwood Tower is a lot smaller than The Shire."

"A lot of floors, steps, doors, corridors, elevators. Easy to get lost. I was actually afraid we were going to die in there."

"It was close. Those Spiders seemed keen on eating you alive."

"Yeah." He shuddered. „Where did those come from? By the way, did I thank you for rescuing me?"

"You did. And I told you it was my job and not philanthropy. What is your dealing with those creatures?"

"None. I assure you. They attacked us out of the blue."

"And you and your friends just happened to carry a lot of weapons?"

"Yes. Lucky coincidence."

"Blades? Pistols?"

It turned out, when he was eventually searched, he did have something in his trousers. Something very impressive, too. A loaded 45 Bow & Arrow, tucked behind the waistband of his jeans. Same weapon she had. Tauriel was surprised when she had been presented with the pistol. She had thought him a talker, not a killer. Someone managing to wriggle out of sticky situations with clever words, a flashy smile and quite an amount of charm, someone who could get on your nerves at best but was not dangerous. Knowing he possessed such a weapon made her reconsider. A gun like this could easily make a doily out of any target within wide range.

"Fili has this thing with blades. Nothing to worry about. He just likes to have them around."

"Fili?"

"My brother Philipp. We call him Fili."

"So Fili and Kili it is? Your parents didn't like you much, did they?"

She grinned cheekily.

He looked at her, his dark eyes serious all of a sudden.

"Our mother loves us very much."

"No father then?"

"Died before I was born."

"My parents died when I was little."

Why was she telling him? She never wanted to talk about her parents. Not with the therapist she had consulted for years, not with her friends. Legolas was the only one she trusted with that. She should be interrogating and not displaying her own poor childhood. Everything was being recorded and she didn't want her past to become a subject of gossip. Or her methods of interrogation.

She combed her fingers through her long hair that was flowing lusciously over her shoulders and her back. Normally she braided it but last night she had to made haste.

"I am sorry." Mesmerised Durinson watched her fingers glide through her red strands. "Your hair is very beautiful."

"Why were you carrying so many weapons?"

"I wasn't. Just my Bow & Arrow. You have to ask the others about theirs."

"It has nothing to do with Thorin Oakenshield being on another quest?"

"Who is Thorin Oakenshield?"

He managed a perfectly innocent look, his dark eyes wide open. They were not just plain brown, she realised, but oscillated from hazel to a dark green in the harsh light of the interrogation chamber, and his lower lip was a perfect shade of cherry red. It looked like candy. Tauriel cleared her throat. What the hell was the matter with her? She took a sip of coffee. It was cold and tasted like cat pee. She made a face and looked at Killian Durinson again. Damn. He still was pretty.

"We took fingerprints. Your uncle is one Thorin Durinson, also known as The Oakenshield."

"If you say so. I haven't heard that name before."

"He has quite a reputation."

"Really?"

"He was last seen at the Carrock with the Eagles. They are a hardy bunch. What dealings might the head of Erebor Industries have with them?"

"Former head of Erebor." Kili's features darkened. "Smaug robbed us of everything. We had to live on our relatives' mercy for years, moving from place to place. We even stayed at the Iron Hills' asylum for the homeless for a while when I was a kid."

How was it like to grow up like this, she wondered. She had never known poverty, her stepfather had always been very generous and had granted her every wish. But even the mighty Senator couldn't wake her parents from the dead.

She met Durinson's glance, his eyes looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright? You are pale. Accentuates those adorable freckles on your nose, though."

"I don't have…" Adorable?

"They are cute."

"I am not cute."

"Never said you were. Just the freckles on your nose."

She ignored him. "Why was your uncle meeting the Eagles?"

"No idea. Ask him."

"I will. What were you doing in Mirkwood?"

"Taking a tour. I told you. Fascinating, you should go there in your free time. Do you have free time? When? Can I meet you then? I can show you round Mirkwood Tower. I spent quite some time there, you know." He winked.

"I know my way round Mirkwood, thank you very much."

"I bet you've seen a lot of interesting places."

"Not that many."

"I have. Travelled the Green Road south, spent some time at the Misty Mountains and in Rivendell lately."

She took another sip of coffee that still tasted like cat pee. He wanted to chat? Fine, she would chat. It was a method of interrogation even the freshmen knew: Make the suspect feel safe, talk as if you were friends, and sooner or later they would let their guard down.

"I have been to the homely house once or twice. How did you like it?"

Rivendell's gentle waterfalls and elegantly carved sustainable wooden houses were nice and relaxing but Tauriel had found it boring to bathe in crystal-clear fountains and meditate on moon runes.

Kili laughed. "It was incredibly dull. No way to escape chill-out-music and vegan food."

He scrubbed his temple with his too-long sleeve and his eyebrow started bleeding again.

Tauriel leaned over and pressed her handkerchief on the wound.

"Subject is bleeding, interrogation is postponed until wound has been taken care of."

She turned off the recorder.

He searched her eye and grinned.

"Your subject, am I? Not very flattering, but, well. I don't mind. Your subject is at your service, lovely police officer without a name."

"Captain."

"Lovely police captain. Are you really? You're quite young."

"I am older than you, Mr. Durinson."

"You certainly don't look it."

"You should be stitched up."

"Wha?"

"Your brow."

"Oh. Don't bother. I won't die of blood loss. I'd rather stay with you and be your subject some time longer."

"You will get a scar."

"I don't mind. Women love scars."

"Not me."

He watched her intently and nodded slowly. "You have probably enough scars of your own. And you know that before sporting an impressive scar one has to get hurt."

That was closer to the truth than she preferred.

He dabbed his bleeding wound. "You can question me further. You want to know what kind of music I like? Which books I read?"

„No, I don't. We are finished. You are injured and will be treated by our nurse."

"I'm flattered that my well-being is of so much concern to you."

"Police procedures, Mr. Durinson. As you very well know. You have been arrested before."

"That was a mere misunderstanding. I went free. No charges."

"Maybe that was the misunderstanding."

He chuckled.

"I like talking to you."

"We were not talking. I asked questions in an interrogation."

"And you're welcome to do so anytime. As captain I'm sure you know where they put me? Please stop by whenever it's convenient, I really would like to see you again. Or we could meet on a date? You would have all night to ask me any question you want."

She shook her head but couldn't help but smile when he was being led away and craned his neck expectantly. Legolas' eyes drifted from Durinson to her and back again, a frown on his beautiful features.

"Why is he staring at you, Tauriel?"

"Who can say?" She felt herself blush. She could not possibly tell her brother that this rogue had been flirting heavily. Legolas didn't take those advances well, even less coming from someone who carried a weapon and was subject to a serious police investigation... Hell, no.

"I don't like the way that dwarf looks at you."

"He is rather tall for a dwarf, don't you think?"

"Maybe. But no less ugly."

"He is not ugly."

Why was she even arguing with Legolas?

"He could use a shave. And a haircut. Did you see the state his clothes are in? I wouldn't be surprised if he had parasites."

She eyed him. "What is it that really bothers you?"

He sighed and took her arm to escort her out.

"Let's get some coffee and breakfast before you report to the Senator and I will tell you."

He seldom called Thranduil his father, something that had surprised her greatly as a child. Thranduil even seemed to welcome it. She suspected the Senator didn't like to be reminded that he had fathered a son. That he had a wife once.

Sipping coffee that tasted deliciously like the real thing, Tauriel felt considerably better. The full English breakfast heightened her mood even more. But she was still curious.

"Tell me."

Legolas took a piece of fruit and nibbled at it very carefully as if afraid it would bite back. He was always so picky with his food. Nothing greasy nor unhealthy.

"Our father and Thorin Durinson have a history."

"How so?"

"Thranduil was Police Commissioner when Smaug invaded Erebor Industries and made her hostile takeover. I think Thranduil and Thorin even were friends back then. Durinson called the police, demanded an investigation. But Thranduil turned him down."

"Why?"

"I don't know why. You know as well as I that he despises Smaug and has been trying to defend the city against this all-consuming dragon. Maybe he just saw a lost cause and didn't want to go under together with Erebor."

"But Durinson still went to court, didn't he? Filed a charge against Smaug, claimed white-collar crime?" She vaguely remembered the lawsuit from class at police academy.

"He fought through every legal instance, all the way up to Moria High Court. But he was defeated by Azog the Attorney. When I was studying those cases at law school I couldn't help but think how viciously clever Azog had been. He secured Dragana Smaug's position. Thorin Durinson did not only lose Erebor that day. He lost his home, his riches, his good name." Legolas took a sip of spring water. "Still, that lawsuit made Thorin famous. Got him the name Oakenshield."

"How so?"

"You know how vicious Azog can be. It's not for nothing that he is called the Defiler. He likes to humiliate the defeated party in front of judge and jury. Durinson snapped. He picked up a law book from the judge's desk and hit the defiler with the oaken binding. At that precise moment, when Azog cradled his broken arm and staggered back in fright, a journalist took a picture. That photograph made the front pages. The yellows loved it. They titled „The Oakenshield" and called Thorin the hero of Moria." He sneered. "Some hero. Had to work at the forges to feed his family. Maybe if the Senator had intervened when Thorin Durinson had called for help, things may have turned out differently. And as I heard Durinson isn't a man to forgive or forget."

"And now he is in our custody."

„Yes," Legolas sighed.

"What will your father do? We cannot hold the company for long. We cannot prove their story of getting lost on a tour is a lie. Each and every one of them has told it in much the same fashion. It could be true for all we know. All we can charge them with are a very poor sense of direction and those weapons. They won't even go to court, you know that better than I. They have been arrested once or twice before, but their criminal records show nothing other than trespassing and light assault. Nothing that would justify to keep them in our custody any longer. Philipp Durinson even has a degree in business studies. An excellent one."

"If he is so clever he should know better than to carry all those blades," Legolas sneered.

"Yes, he should. But make it an addiction of sorts and he will only have to pay a small penalty and visit a therapist."

"And the little one, the one you're so fond of?"

"I am not…"

She sighed when she saw Legolas smile wickedly.

"He will go free as the rest. He has a license for his Bow & Arrow."

"It is a big gun for such a small boy."

"Why are you picking on him? He is not even in your league."

"Sorry. I know I shouldn't. But the way he looks at you makes me feel jealous." He smiled sheepishly.

"Jealous?"

He shrugged. And Tauriel laughed.

"The tall handsome prince is jealous of a dwarf who is presumably infested with parasites!"

Legolas bit into another fruit that seemed to be very sour.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. In which prisoners are released**

With a slight flick of his long, slender fingers Thranduil beckoned her to come closer.

Tauriel stepped into the sunlight that fell upon the dark wooden floor and the big mahogany desk behind which the Senator was seated. His lucent blue eyes under dark brows rested on her as if not really seeing her. But Tauriel knew he was scanning her like an x-ray. Thranduil was scary to most people, hell, he sometimes even scared her with his eyes, distant and cold. And she knew she was a clear favourite of his.

"I thought I ordered that gang of Spiders destroyed not two months past?" His voice was very casual, his cold gaze drifting. His manicured hand lifted a cup of espresso to perfectly shaped lips.

"We cleared the area as ordered, Senator. But more Spiders keep coming up from the South. They are spawning in Dol Guldur. If we could get them at their source we might have some serious charges to jail them for a long time."

"That estate lies well beyond our borders. Keep our city clear of those foul creatures. That is your task, Captain."

"And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other cities?"

"Other cities are not my concern. My duty is to this city and its people. Dol Guldur is under Azog's jurisdiction."

She let out a long, deep breath. They had had this discussion before, and while Tauriel was seeing reason in his actions she still longed for justice. She looked at her feet and only faced Thranduil's gaze when he softly called her name.

"Legolas said you did well today."

"Thank you."

"He has grown very fond of you."

She eyed her step-father. The man she had known almost all her life, who had been gentle and caring, cold and demanding at the same time. She listened to his words, saw his light smile and responded to the unspoken warning.

"I assure you, Legolas sees nothing other in me than Captain of the Elves. And his sister."

"He might have once. Now I am not so sure."

She shook her head.

Legolas? And Her? Never!

Yet she couldn't help but think of his reaction to Durinson's advances. How Legolas had confessed his jealousy. Could Thranduil be right? Her heart clenched afraid of some truth in her step-fathers words. It couldn't be. Legolas had always been married to his career. School and university at first, police academy and work after. He never had any serious relationships and preferred to exhaust himself with running marathons and exercise rather than having one of his very rare one night stands. He wasn't just the type for love, Tauriel had always gathered. Not romantic, head-over-heels, passionate love anyway. She knew he loved her in his gentle and caring way. Like a brother. Like he should.

She bit her lip and waited for Thranduil to speak further. Her eyes focussed on a spot of sunlight on the dark floor, her tired mind wandered. Legolas flirting as heavy as Kili today? Legolas loosing it completely? No way. Very unlike that dark-haired young man with his unruly locks and ill-fitting sweater who seemed to be so self assured he would even approach her. Not giving a damn she was older and taller than him and had turned him down every time.

Most males felt the need to boast when talking to her, or to reduce her to her good looks as if she would be a threat if they acknowledged she had a brain too. A sharp one, come to that. Learning that she was a police captain and carried a gun bigger than their penis would usually do the job and frighten them away for good.

But not the Durinson kid. Had she met him at a party and not arrested him on a police operation she probably would have flirted back. He was handsome, in an irritating way, with his stubble and lively features. She liked his sparkling eyes and his infectious laughter. She had enjoyed the tingling feeling on her skin where his eyes had rested a fracture too long. Her lips curled into a small smile.

She had never been with a man like him, rough instead of sophisticated, telling terrible jokes instead of indulging in educated conversation, smiling and teasing instead of keeping a controlled and distant composure. He was younger and shorter than her. How would they kiss? Would it be awkward?

She needed sleep, she decided, she should go to bed. What would it be like to bed him? Damn. She hadn't shagged somebody in quite a while. She blushed and cleared her throat. Thinking about sex in Thranduil's office wasn't a good idea at all. He had an uncanny way of reading her thoughts, and the least she would want was her stepfather knowing her dirty phantasies about that bloody attractive nephew of the Oakenshield.

"Tell me about Thorin Durinson."

Thranduil's voice was gentle and quiet.

"He didn't say anything despite wanting to see his lawyer. A Bilbo Baggins of The Shire. Do you know him?"

"Never heard of him. No one that matters apparently, if he keeps an office in The Shire, it is a ridiculous mall. He is probably a grocer with a tele-shopped degree in law. But it's not surprising. Durinson can't afford a good attorney. What can we charge him with?"

"Possession of a knife. Nothing more."

"Did he attack someone with that deadly weapon?"

"No."

"Oh? I am sure he did, knowing that famous ill temper of his. He easily could have killed an innocent person with that ill thing."

"A very costly thing as it seems. It was forged in Gondolin. And there were no innocent persons."

His eyes narrowed. She lifted her chin and held his gaze. If he wanted to make up a charge he would have to persuade his son to back him. And she very much doubted Legolas would do so.

"You said Thorin's weapon is from Gondolin? I do not think he can afford such a treasure. I am sure you have a severe case of theft here. Look into it, Captain."

Thranduil's voice was soft as he waved her goodbye with a slight motion of his elegant fingers. She was dismissed.

But instead of calling it a day and having the much needed sleep she went back to the police station. Thranduil had not made a request, it had been an order. She had to find out about that valuable blade of Thorin Durinson or Thranduil would have her head. Durinson had claimed his kingly weapon had been a gift. He would need to prove his ownership. Better to look into it now, she thought, the Senator would want answers quickly.

When she entered her office, a coffee in her left and some papers in her right, she nearly tripped over a man. He seemed to appear out of thin air and suddenly stood in her way, making her jump and spilling coffee all over her white tee.

"Oh. I am so sorry. My most humble apologies. I didn't want to startle you."

He was wringing his small hands and looking very crestfallen.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins and I shall get you a new… What was it?… Coffee latte?… Yes… In no time. Just take a seat and make yourself comfortable, dear. I'll be back in an instant."

The weird man dashed out of her office leaving Tauriel speechless. That was the attorney Thorin Durinson so desperately wanted to see? He seemed more like a waiter than someone who could get you out of jail. A fresh coffee surly wouldn't do the job if that was what he thought. But it wouldn't be bad either.

Tauriel looked at her ruined shirt and sighed. At least this had happened after her meeting with Thranduil.

"Here you go."

A glass of steaming coffee latte was put down in front of her, looking and smelling deliciously and nothing like that tanned water coming out of the machine at the corner. Where did he get that?

"And please purchase a new shirt and send me the bill."

"Don't be ridiculous. That goes into the washing machine and everything will be fine."

"No. No. I won't have you doing the laundry because of my clumsiness, thank you very much. My dear mother would have whacked me on the head for that. And for good, I might add." He smiled fondly. "May I take a seat?"

"Of course. Sorry."

He waved his flexible fingers. "Don't be. It's quite all right."

Baggins hopped into the chair opposite her desk and let his feet dangle. His feet. Tauriel shot his toe-shoed and rather big feet a disbelieving glance. He was wearing Fivefingers. And wriggling his toes at her now.

"There is nothing better, my dear. It's like walking barefoot without fear of old chewing gum and dog poo. Now. As I said, my name is Bilbo Baggins and I am here on behalf of the Durinson family and their acquaintances. You do have Thorin Durinson, his nephews Philipp and Killian, Dwalin Offundin and Bofur Nesbitt in your custody? What are the charges?"

"Trespassing. Attempted Burglary. Battery. Possession of dangerous weapons. Does Thorin Durinson have any proof that weapon from Gondlin is rightly his?"

"Of course he has, my dear. And the others have the proper licenses for their guns and blades. But I am sure you already checked that."

"A weapon's license doesn't allow them to carry knives and guns on their persons. And to use them in a fight."

"Tut. Tut. It does indeed allow them to carry their weapons. From competition or training to their home. Which was exactly what they were doing coming from a weapons' show in Mirkwood Terraces that for the participants included a tour of the premisses. They just were so unfortunate as to get lost in that dratted tower of Mirkwood Enterprises. I am thinking of putting a charge there actually. It is very irresponsible to offer tours and lose quite an amount of visitors. For your other accusation: Who used what precisely and in which situation?"

"Err."

Who used which weapon? When? On whom? She flicked through the papers. Nothing. How could her officers have forgotten to put down such a vital piece of information? Who had been interrogating those men? Haldir. And herself. Damn.

"Philipp Durinson wielded two machetes and struck a man in the leg. The big one, Dwalin Offundin? He used knuckledusters to knock a man out."

"Of course he would." Baggins acknowledged gently. "He used to be in the army. Special forces. Gathered himself quite a reputation as a war hero. Released from duty with a medal of honour and the highest regards. Followed by an astounding career as PI before he eventually retired. I am afraid he can kill a man with that pencil of yours if he wished to. But he still chooses to be gentle when confronted with a situation in which he needs to defend himself. I stress the word self-defence. My clients were attacked by a gang of rockers called the Spiders, as you very well know."

"Philipp Durinson opened up a man's leg with a blade so sharp it could slice through paper."

„Self-defence," the little man said in a sing-song voice. "You yourself shot a man in the leg and in the shoulder on that occasion?"

"Which is my job."

"And you are performing admirably. As is my young client. Not only is he a business school graduate but a master blade-fighter as well. Might win a gold medal at the Olympics. Don't say you have never heard of him?"

His round blue eyes lay upon her in such a display of true surprise that she smiled.

"I am afraid I haven't. And his brother is going for a medal with shooting a gun I gather?"

"He has a license for the gun and didn't draw it despite being in grave danger. I am informed he even told you he owns something you might find worth investigating but you choose not to?"

Tauriel sputtered on her coffee.

"Is that what he told you?"

"Isn't that the truth? I would be very much surprised if it wasn't. The lads are honest to the core."

"He…" Tauriel felt she was lost for words. The little rascal.

"So." Baggins put his thumbs in the pockets of his rather loud and rotund waistcoat and smiled pleasantly. "I guess my clients are free to go? You always have their address in case you need their testimony when those terrible men will go to court and no doubt be sentenced. The Spiders?"

He produced a business card and handed it over.

"Don't forget to charge me with a new shirt. Could you call for my clients please? Hand over their weapons if you would be so kind. And my dear, please be careful with young Mr. Durinson's blades. He just had them sharpened."

Tauriel clenched her teeth.

"I will fetch them for you. Please wait here and sign the papers."

She hammered her fist on the intercom.

"Haldir. Bring the discharge papers for the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Oh. How very nice," the little man beamed at her from under his curly blonde hair. „To call my client by his name of honour. Terribly thoughtful of you, my dear, terribly thoughtful indeed. You are sure you don't want me to accompany you?"

"Please sign the papers Mr. Baggins and stay put. Do not vanish."

"Me? Vanish? How on earth would I do that?"

Tauriel felt stiff as she walked out of her office. What a dreadful day. She had had the most unpleasant conversation with Thranduil, and was now losing her prisoners. She knew she couldn't keep them. But Thanduil would be fuming. As would Legolas. Probably not as much as he would be relieved to see Kili Durinson leave her presence for good. And so would she.

Fumbling with the keys she approached the cell. The one with the funny hat seemed to be sleeping in a corner. The war hero and former PI Dwalin Offundin had his tattooed fists closed around the iron bars and for a moment Tauriel feared he would just bend them. He gave her a hostile stare. The only ones greeting her friendly were the young brothers. Kili stopped throwing and catching a small stone that must have been overlooked while he had been searched. She really had to talk to her officers. Brush up their performances.

His dark brows knitted together quizzically while he was surveying the spots of coffee on her t-shirt before flashing her a smile.

"Hi again, lovely Police Captain Tauriel." His smile grew wider. "That's your name, is it not?"

She grunted at him the same moment and in the same manner as his uncle. Oakenshield looked at her wearily.

"Yes. It is my name."

"Suits you. A good, strong name. Nothing silly or perfumed about it."

"Perfumed?"

"You know. All these it-girl with their fancy make-up and silly handbags and up-to-date outfits… absolutely boring. None of those would ever spill coffee on their shirts and still wear them with dignity."

"No saucy remark about a wet T-shirt contest?"

He looked hurt. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Apparently. I wonder why." She started to unlock the cell door. "And no one can be made responsible for their names. Kili," she stressed his ridiculous nickname.

He chuckled.

"I like the way you say my name. But as much as it grieves me, I must contradict you. There is always the matter of the true name."

"Kili!"

His uncle glared at him, eyes like daggers.

"What?"

"It is supposed to be secret, dear brother. Not for outsiders to know of."

"I didn't tell her my true name. Not yet anyway."

"Kili! For God's sake will you be silent?"

"Yes, alright. Don't make a fuss. It's not like she is the enemy or something."

He smiled at her.

"I didn't understand a single word you said, I'm afraid."

"That is very decent of you, lass." The tattooed war hero nodded at her. The small gesture of appreciation, even if undeserved, left her strangely proud.

"Kili is a good lad. But always acts without thinking, don't you mate?"

Bofur Nesbitt spoke up without opening an eye. Kili flipped the stone at him and knocked his hat straight off.

"Hey! Don't hurt my hat!"

"Sorry. Bad shot. Was actually aiming for your eye."

"Ah. Okay then."

Bofur went to pick up his hat and handed the small stone to Kili. Tauriel could see some carvings in the polished material.

"The stone in your hand? What is it?"

"A token. A promise to return safe and sound."

"I see. She who gave you that must love you very dearly."

He blushed becomingly.

"Yes. She does."

"It's not a secret, brother."

Fili was laughing and winking at Tauriel.

"As much as he would like you to believe there is a woman waiting for him…"

"Well, there is!"

"A girlfriend…" Fili was laughing harder. "There is no such person. The stone was given to him by our mother!"

He slapped his knees. Kili was watching his brother's fit straight-faced and looked up at Tauriel with wide innocent eyes.

"She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

"Are you?"

"Nah."

His uncle produced a huffing noise and Fili nearly fell to the floor, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. In which there is a kiss**

"I really need to shoot something." Tauriel growled. "We have arrested how many men? And had to let each and everyone go?"

The day after the police operation at Mirkwood Tower that funny little lawyer Bilbo Baggins had gone off with the company of Thorin Durinson. The next day Azog had sent one of his orcs with a judge's writ to release the Spiders from custody. Tauriel had been furious but there was nothing she could do. She should have stayed in bed that damned night and not arrest a dozen dangerous men she had to set free only 48 hours later.

A little smile curled on her lips. Well, she had at least been heavily flirted at.

"What is it?" Legolas eyed her curiously.

„Nothing," she answered quickly. „I was just thinking I always feel the need to shoot something if things don't work out the way I planned. Do you think I have an anger management issue or something?"

He chuckled. "Yes, you do. And if I didn't know you so well it would greatly concern me. But as it happens I feel the urgent need to shoot that disgusting Bolg right in his good eye. Did you see how that orc looked at me? He licked his lips."

Legolas shuddered slightly. Not from fear she knew but from disgust.

Azog's second man was indeed repulsive. Big and bulky with the little hair he had left combed sideways over his balding head, one eye blind, his nose that had been broken in the past sat like a flat snail in his fat face. There were rumours that he sexually harassed his employees, but no one had ever filed charges.

"Someday I will meet him in court. And I will slay him. For now pretending to put a bullet in his head must do."

Legolas opened the door to the corridor widening into several cubes with targets lined in a row.

"Tell me again why we are going to a public shooting area instead of the police hall?"

She shrugged. "I don't feel like being watched."

"Why not? You never miss. Besides, you will be watched here as well. We are not alone."

He gestured to one occupied area, where a man with ear defenders on his dark hair was adjusting his target.

"I just don't want to see someone of the forces. Not after I failed so miserably and had to let those Spiders go."

"You didn't fail."

The man pushed a button and let his target move back as far as the machine would allow. It was a difficult shot from that range, demanding good eyesight and a steady hand, a shot not easy to accomplish. Deafening bangs rang through the hall and when the electric buzzed and the target appeared in front of them again, Tauriel whistled in appreciation. The target that mimicked a human form sported one shot in the centre of the head, another one where the heart would be.

Legolas turned around and his features darkened.

"Did you know he was here? Did you lure me here to meet that obnoxious dwarf?"

She blinked.

„Who?"

Then it dawned upon her. That man was Killian Durinson.

"No. Of course not. You want to leave? Fine. We leave."

"Fine!" Legolas fumed.

Having seen or sensed them Durinson swirled around and dropped his Bow & Arrow at his side. He pushed the ear defenders from his dark locks and beamed.

"Hi!"

"Hello. And good-bye." Legolas turned his back, and Tauriel shrugged apologetically.

"I didn't mean to scare you off mate," Kili said, his tone friendly but a mischievous sparkle lightening up in his dark eyes. "Not everybody can be as good as me. One has to practice. And be content with what one can do. Simple as that."

"Pardon me?" Legolas eyed him with content.

"Just sayin'. It's not a shame not to reach my level. I've been shooting since I was a kid."

"You are a kid."

"Am not. But never mind. I can teach you one thing or two about shooting if you like."

His lips twisted into a vicious smile.

"What would the likes of you know that I do not? After all I am tutoring the freshmen at police academy in techniques."

"That's exactly my point, dude. Shooting a gun is not so very much about technique. You have to sense your target, you have to feel the way the bullet will fly. See with your heart not with your eyes."

He flashed a sassy smile and lifted his gun to shoot without even bothering to give the target a second glance. He hit right in the head again, not exactly between the eyes this time but unsettling close.

"Shooting is not about showing-off," Legolas snarled. "It is a serious business."

"Whatever you say. I am sure you would never think of showing-off big time."

"I do not…" Legolas inhaled deeply. "Why am I even talking to you?"

"Why indeed?"

Kili stepped round him light-footedly to face Tauriel.

"Like to shoot with me? Friendly competition? Winner gets a kiss?"

Legolas choked on something and gasped for air. Kili patted him on the back good-naturedly and rather enthusiastically. Legolas knees buckled and when he finally could breathe again he made a move as if to strangle the other man.

„Yes," Tauriel said quickly. "A competition. Not sure about that kiss though."

"Oh?" Kili watched her closely. "Why not? Just a little kiss among friends."

"We are friends?"

"We can be. Don't you think? We just have to get to know each other. Besides, shooting is more fun if you run a competition."

"Agreed. Legolas, come on. You like to compete."

Kili eyed the tall blonde wearily.

"I am not kissing him when I win."

"You won't be the winner," Legolas assured grimly. "That will be me."

"And I will most definitely not letting you kiss me should you really be so lucky."

"What if I win?"

Both men looked at Tauriel.

"You kiss whom you want to kiss," Legolas stated.

Kili smiled a wide smile and winked at her. "Fine with me."

They set up the target. Tauriel picked up her Bow & Arrow, placed the ear defenders on her head and took aim. Hitting a target from this distance – that was easy. And her bullets, seated closely together in what was supposed to be the chest of a human form, proved her point. Kili and Legolas too were hitting bulls eye with ease. They proceeded to further distance but still their aim was as true as before. Next round the target was moved even further back.

Legolas placed his projectiles neatly in the head and the heart. Tauriel mimicked him. When Kili's target came back she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

His bullets had perforated the head in what looked like a smiling face.

He grinned, obviously delighted that he had succeeded in making her laugh. Legolas just glared at him.

"Not funny, dwarf."

"Of course it is, Leggy. And don't call me that."

"Why not? Didn't you just call me Leggy? Whatever for?"

"Your legs look like those long, wobbly spider ones. Something wrong with your hearing, mate? As well as with your manners?"

"What would you know about manners?"

"My mother would beat them into me if I were as rude as you, dude."

"Rude? Says the imp who is calling me names. My legs are not wobbly."

Tauriel rolled her eyes. "Are we shooting or are we exchanging niceties?"

"Want to shoot a face as well? How about his sour expression?"

Kili made a face that was a fine imitation of Legolas, who huffed indignantly, lifted his pistol and fired a series of shots in rapid succession. Kili cringed when the target came back showing bullet holes all over the groin.

"You are really no fun at all, Leggy."

"Shut up and shoot, dwarf."

Kili growled but complied.

Then it was Tauriel's turn again. Kili beamed at her in open admiration.

"Brilliant! Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"I taught her." Legolas looked down his perfectly shaped nose.

"To be honest, you didn't," Tauriel confessed. "You were just so much enjoying yourself teaching me that I didn't have the heart to tell you the truth. I could hit bulls eye when your bullets would make yellow at best."

"No way. You are making that up!"

"It is the truth. I am sorry, brother."

Kili's eyes flashed. "Brother?"

"Of course. Legolas is my brother."

"I. Am. Not. Her. Brother."

"Right. Step-brother. His father took me in when my parents were killed. We grew up together. Even if we are not related we are the closest thing to siblings. Aren't we, Legolas?"

The blond grunted and missed to hit the centre.

"Siblings." Kili smiled ridiculously. And missed too.

„So," Kili said, eyes flashing. "I gather Tauriel wins?"

"The competition is not over yet."

"What do you want to do, Leggy? We have shot at each target from every distance. We can shoot blindfolded for all you like but still Tauriel will be better than the two of us. She wins. And gets to kiss whoever she wants to."

Legolas looked at her.

"You can always peck me on the cheek, you know."

"Yes, I can always do that."

Tauriel returned his smile and Legolas relaxed visibly. Kili just stood quietly. And when she approached him, a little nervous she had to admit, he looked at her with the tiniest of smiles on his lips.

It wasn't awkward at all. She bent down a little, he reached up a little, his fingers touched her cheek ever so lightly and then embedded themselves in her hair. When their lips touched, soft and warm, a tingling sensation seized first her lips, then her skin, slowly spreading all over her body until locating itself further down in a very delicate and of late rather neglected area. Who would have thought?

Her lips parted by themselves, her tongue searched for his and was welcomed, the touch playful and teasing at first but soon getting more demanding. His grip in her neck strengthened, his kiss deepened, and Tauriel pulled away with a start. That had gone too far. She merely had allowed herself that little kiss they had agreed on. Just to know what it would feel like to kiss him, if his lips were as soft and sweet as they looked. Snogging had not been part of the plan. Although, dammit, it had felt good. Made her want more.

She tried to ease her exited breathing and calm down her racing heart that beat so loud she was sure everybody around her had to go deaf. Kili on the other hand didn't bother. He was panting visibly.

"Wow," he said.

Tauriel felt herself blush when Kili's eyes, intense like ember, didn't leave her.

"What?" She finally asked, a little more gruff than intended.

"Will you spend the night with me? No. Damn. Evening. I meant the evening. Meant the other as well, to be honest. But what I really meant to say was: Will you have dinner with me? A date? Please?"

"That is not a good idea."

"Why not? I am no criminal should you think that. Come on, you know my record. I haven't done anything… big. I am nice. Really."

"I am sure you are. But that doesn't change anything. I am still who I am and you are who you are."

Kili looked at her pleadingly. "Give me a chance?"

"I can't."

Maybe it was the tone of her voice or the look in her eyes or maybe the realisation dawned upon him that if she was Legolas' step-sister she was Thranduil's step-daughter too. As Thorin Oakenshield's nephew he couldn't possibly get involved with her without at least awakening old animosities or even causing open conflict. Which it was that made him draw back she had no idea. But Kili's shoulders slouched and he lowered his gaze. He stepped back.

"Can we leave now?" Legolas gave her an icy look and turned towards the door.

Tauriel followed him but simply had to look back at that handsome face before leaving.

Kili smiled slightly and shrugged.

Yes, it could have been something.


	5. Chapter 5

**V. In which a decision is made**

"You released the company of Thorin Oakenshield?"

The Senator was sitting at his desk, his long, elegant fingers casually flicked through some papers which seemed to hold his interest. Yet she knew he was watching her intently.

"Yes, I did. There was no reason to keep them any longer."

Thranduil's dark eyebrows rose.

"She is right," Legolas spoke up.

He had been summoned by his father as well this early morning and was now standing quietly next to her. The chair Tauriel was sitting on was the only one opposite Thranduil's impressive desk and the Senator hadn't suggested fetching another one for his son, so Legolas remained standing, still and erect like a statue. But Tauriel could detect his nervousness the way his fingers twitched ever so lightly.

The Senator looked up. "I am sure someone who attended the very best of law schools could have thought of something?"

Legolas cleared his throat. "I figured it was best to concentrate on the Spiders. They are getting too bold for my liking. I brought in an indictment this morning."

Thranduil watched his son closely until Legolas lowered his gaze. "That is the exact reason why I wanted the Elves to deal with them. Tauriel. Tell me again why you didn't act accordingly. I am sure Legolas would want to know."

"I…" She stuttered. "But we caught them, Senator."

"And I will bring them in court," Legolas said.

"And Azog will see to it that the charges are dropped." Thranduil sighed. "Why don't you see that this is not going anywhere? You are wasting time, money and energy on this. What those Spiders do in Dol Gudur or elsewhere is not my concern. I don't even care if they lurk near Mirkwood. Just make sure they stay away from innocent people. Which brings me to the Oakenshield and his men. These are far from innocent. That man is dangerous, far more dangerous than any of those creatures you made such a big business of. It is him you should have put your efforts into keeping in custody, not the Spiders."

"Under what charges?" Tauriel lifted her chin.

Thranduil bared his white teeth in a cool smile that was close to a snarl. "You are captain of Middle Earth's best squad. Don't disappoint me by asking stupid questions. If you really can't think of something which would greatly surprise me and make me wonder if I made a mistake by promoting you, then you could always turn to the famous prosecutor who happens to be your friend."

"Yes, Senator."

"I want to know what Thorin Oakenshield is up to. He had vanished for years and now he is back engaged in combat with Azog's people right under my nose? Does he want to take back Erebor? Does he really want to stir what little peace we have gained?"

Tauriel felt his blue eyes on her like ice.

"Arrest him. I want to question him. Legolas will set up any charges you need to hold him in a cell until he has told me what I want to know."

The prosecutor opened his mouth as if wanting to say something and then pressed his fine lips together in a thin line.

Thranduil started to browse through his papers again.

"You can leave now."

Quietly they shut the door behind them and walked out of the building without even looking at one another until Tauriel could no longer refrain from asking the question.

"Will you do as he said?"

Legolas bowed his head lightly.

"Of course. Will you?"

She sighed and called Haldir. "The Senator wants Thorin Durinson arrested. Send a car to the address he has given us, maybe we're lucky. If not, call his lawyer and tell him he has to get the Oakenshield to the police station now. Tell him not to worry, we only have a few more questions." She ended the call and bit her lip. "It doesn't feel right. They haven't done anything wrong."

Legolas shrugged. "Thranduil knows Thorin. When he says that man is dangerous, he is. Just get him, Tauriel, leave the rest to the Senator."

She nodded reluctantly.

"Our appointment is still on?" Legolas asked. "We are meeting Arwen at the bar tonight?"

"Of course. I promised her to accompany her on her shopping trip."

"Why do you look as if you would prefer wrestling three orcs with one hand tied at your back rather than going shopping for wedding dresses?"

"Because this is far more frightening."

He laughed. "I will buy you a strong drink once you and Arwen are finished."

"Thank you, brother mine."

Legolas looked at her with a slight frown but then returned her smile.

"Always welcome, my lady."

––––––––––––––

She felt she surely needed that drink when she was approaching the bar with a happily chatting Arwen at her side. Her feet hurt, her arms were nearly lame from carrying so many bags and a lot of images were running around her head she couldn't get rid off soon enough. Corsets. Lace. Tulle. Stockings and suspenders. Veils and adjusting flowers. Hairdos and pearl earrings. She shuddered. And dropped dead in her track so suddenly that the heavily laden Arwen bumped right into her and lost her grip on various shopping-bags. She cursed not very lady-like and bent down to collect her bags, and the man blocking their path turned round. His eyes widened in surprise and he dropped his mobile that collided with Arwen's head.

"Tauriel." His voice sounded breathless.

"Kili." She sounded much the same.

How different he looked from the ragged youth she had had sitting in her interrogation chamber only a few days ago. He seemed strangely business-like in his dark trousers and black shoes, the sleeves of his neat white button-down casually rolled up revealing strong forearms dusted with dark hair.

"This is yours I believe?" Arwen handed over the mobile with a sour look on her face.

Kili smiled at her apologetically.

"Yes, thank you. Sorry for that. I hope you are not hurt?" He extended his hand. "I am Kili. Nice to meet you."

"Arwen." She took his hand reluctantly and started gathering her bags, but Kili picked them up quicker.

"Allow me to invite you for a drink. To make up for the phone hitting your head."

He took Tauriel's bags too and made for the bar, looking over his shoulder if they were following him as he struggled to squeeze through the door with obviously far too many and too heavy bags dangling from his arms. He managed finally without afflicting too much damage and found a corner to sit where he dropped the bags.

"What on earth have you bought? Stones?"

"Yes. To hit any male's head with who instead of waiting for an answer is kidnapping our shopping."

Arwen glared at him, but Kili just smiled disarmingly.

"Sorry. Acting without thinking again. You want me to carry your bags back outside?"

"No." Tauriel said quickly looking from one to the other. "Hit his head with whatever you want but please let us stay here and sit down. My feet are killing me and I desperately need a drink. We are meant to be here in half an hour anyway."

"Hit me on the head." He looked at her with amusement in his eyes. "Nice."

"If I can survive that so can you." Arwen's face was still dark. "Maybe it will even do your head some good and help you think before you drag women into a bar without asking."

"Don't bother. My head is a lot thicker than anything you could hit it with. And I don't think any of you could be dragged anywhere against your will. But sorry again for the phone-incident. Let me get you a drink to ease your pain."

When Kili ventured to the bar Arwen turned to her friend.

"Who is that? Why are we drinking with him?"

"His name is Kili. I know him through work."

"You never mentioned him."

"I only met him some days ago. He is just some guy."

Arwen huffed. "Not the way you look at him. Why didn't you tell me you met someone?"

"Because I haven't. And because there is nothing to tell."

"Why don't I believe you?"

Tauriel grinned. "Because you are infected with romance. All these wedding-preparations get to you."

Arwen harrumphed. She shot Tauriel a telling glance when Kili was handing over the ale and touched her hand as if by coincidence. He made himself comfortable in the armchair, took a deep sip from his ale and smiled cheekily.

"Have you been following me, Captain?"

"Of course I have. I fancied maybe you needed rescuing again."

He laughed. "And you were right. I was just talking with a business partner on the phone and losing my nerves. You came just in time to prevent me from calling him bad names and saved my sorry arse from my uncle's wrath."

Damn. His uncle. Had Haldir arrested him already? No, he would have called to report to her. Maybe Oakenshield was not at home. And would not get home any time soon. Or even better would recognise the police forces waiting in their cars just outside his door. Maybe he would make a neat escape.

"Tauriel?" Concern was in Kili's voice, his dark brows were furrowed. "Are you well? You look pale."

"I am fine. A bit exhausted. That's all."

"Shall I take you home?"

"What do you dream of at night?" Arwen's voice was poisonous, and Kili turned to look at her, his gaze hardened.

"Of terrible things happening to my family mostly. You wouldn't want to know. It would deprive you of sleep." Ignoring her slightly awed expression he looked back at Tauriel. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yes. I feel fine." That was an outright lie. She felt bad, guilty. She had ordered his uncle's arrest just this morning.

He eyed her with skepticism, then grabbed her feet and put them on his knees. "To make sure you don't faint. Blood circulation runs better with your legs up." He grinned cheekily and took off one of her slippers to gently massage her foot. "You have nice toes."

Tauriel knew she should not let him touch her foot, but his fingers kneading the knots simply felt too good. She couldn't even help closing her eyes. When an involuntary moan escaped her, she heard him chuckle softly and felt his fingers proceed to massage that particular spot.

Arwen cleared her throat audibly.

"Take a room, you two. Or better yet: Please remember I am here as well."

Tauriel opened her eyes and retrieved her foot from Kili's reluctant hands.

He flashed a sassy smile at Arwen. "I hate to disappoint you but I am not one for threesomes. I would be of no use to you anyway. You are very beautiful, but Tauriel would be the sole centre of my attention. And I am not willing to share."

Seeing the flabbergasted look on her friend's face Tauriel felt the need to set things straight.

"Relax, Arwen. He's joking."

"I am?"

"Nothing like that will ever happen between the two of us, and he knows that perfectly well. We agreed on not seeing each other."

"I don't remember agreeing to that."

Tauriel sighed.

"You understood that it would be unwise, didn't you?"

He shrugged and pursed his lips.

"It made sense to me then," he admitted. "But the more I thought about it the less I like it. It is stupid. I like you. You like me. I don't care about anything else."

"It is not going to happen."

Kili leaned forward, his intense stare made it difficult for her to breathe.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it," he said in a low voice.

"I don't know what you mean."

She felt colour rising in her cheeks and quickly put her pint to her lips. She knew exactly what he meant. It had taken hold of her the moment their lips had touched. That strange sensation all over her body, stirring her insides, that feeling of excitement and joy, of completion and recognition. It had been exciting but unsettling. It had felt like she had known him for a long time and only forgotten.

A sudden smile lightened up his features. "I think you do."

He leaned back, relaxing, the smile still on his face. "You can't run away from it, you know."

She glared at him. "I am not running away."

"Whatever you say."

Arwen moved in to her rescue.

"Tell me something about you, Kili. What do you do for a living?"

"IT. Sounds boring, I know. Sometimes is." He shrugged. "But there's good money in it. Everybody is using computers nowadays, for everything." He smiled at Arwen, sweet and friendly. "What else? I have a bigger brother who is far more intelligent and educated than me and likes to constantly remind me of that. Not better looking, though. Although I have seen women fall for his dimples and his blue eyes. As a kid I liked to climb trees and watch the stars. I play the fiddle but should practise more."

"What about Tauriel? You are obviously very taken with her. What is it you like about her?"

He grinned. "Easy. Her strength and her courage. Her wit. That she believes in justice. Her compassion. The way her nose wrinkles when she smiles. Her hair, very much. The way she straightens her shoulders. That she is tough. And that she is not. That she laughs about my jokes, some of them at least. The way she kisses. That she makes me feel alive."

He glanced from Arwen to Tauriel and his cheeks were colouring. "Sorry for talking in third person as if you were not there. And sorry for blurting out all this. You were not supposed to hear any of this before a first date. But since my chances of ever getting a date with you are practically non-existent, why not tell you what's in my heart? But don't break it please, it is fragile."

In an obvious gesture to avoid the women's perplexed gaze he busied himself collecting their empty glasses and made his way to the bar.

Arwen stared at Tauriel blankly. "Why on earth don't you want to go out with him? He is in love with you."

"We met twice. How can he be in love? That is insane. And scary. What if he's a psycho?"

"Come on, he didn't offer to die for you. This is not Romeo and Juliet. And why shouldn't he be in love? You are gorgeous. Love at first sight does exist, you know."

"In movies. Not in real life. Aragorn and you have known each other for years and years. You match perfectly. Kili is… Just look at him!"

Arwen looked at the bar where Kili was joking and laughing with the bartender.

"You mean because he gets along well with others while you are a loner?"

"I am no loner!" Tauriel glared at her friend.

"Or because he is not afraid of showing his feelings while you are closed like a clam?"

"I am not…" She sighed. Arwen was right. "It is not that."

„What is it then? He is handsome, he is clever, he even is funny. Sort of. He plays the violin, Tauriel! Imagine what he can do with his fingers!"

Arwen grinned telling, and Tauriel felt herself blush thinking of the strong grip of his hand in her neck. Of how his fingertips had brushed her cheek.

"He is a scoundrel. Probably even a criminal."

"He is in IT, for heaven's sake! He is sweet."

"He owns a weapon."

"So do you."

"His uncle is an adversary of Thranduil. The Senator would be furious."

"That is his nature. Since when does that hold you back? You are not dating Kili's uncle. And even if you were it would be none of Thranduil's business. What is it you are truly afraid of?"

"Nothing. I am afraid of nothing."

"Really? Lucky you. I am afraid of a lot of things." Kili had returned with their drinks and smiled a little embarrassed.

"Like what?" Arwen demanded to know.

He shrugged. "I am afraid of spiders and of great heights. When I was little, I was afraid of monsters under my bed. My brother had to check every night. Sometimes I still do that."

He grinned, but then his features became serious. "I am afraid something will happen to my brother. To my mother or my uncle. I am afraid I cannot protect them. What my mother had to endure, her husband and brother being murdered… I am afraid of what I will do if I ever get hold of their killer."

Tauriel closed her eyes for a moment and made a decision she was probably to regret.

"Your uncle has a lot to do I suppose? Urgent business that leads him out of the city for a while? I bet he doesn't even have time to get home before he leaves and doesn't tell anyone where he is going?"

His brows furrowed as he puzzled together what she was saying, then his eyes widened in understanding and his face went pale. He fumbled for his phone and dialled, relief washed over his features when it was answered.

"Get Thorin out of town, Fee. Now." He listened and smiled. „Good. What? No, nobody told me anything. I just have a feeling. Trust me, will you?"

He pocketed his phone and stood up, looking at Tauriel with gratitude and warmth in his dark eyes. If Thranduil ever found out she would be banned from the forces. But right now she couldn't care less.

"I have to leave."

She nodded. "Take care, Kili."

He bent down to her seat and softly pressed his lips on hers.

She felt the touch of his lashes like a butterfly's wings, and when she opened her eyes and looked into his she knew she was screwed.

"Thank you." His voice was slightly husky, his gaze serious. And then he left.

Her lips were still tingling with the feeling of his mouth on hers.

Arwen was opening her mouth to speak, but Tauriel silenced her with a gesture. She leaned back in her seat. Damn.

The door Kili had closed behind him was pushed open again and Legolas entered.

"Did I just see the Durinson kid leave?"

Tauriel managed a decent look of surprise. "Did you? Which one?"

"The little one. He is following you like a stray dog, it seems."

"I haven't seen him."

Legolas shrugged. "Probably seeing ghosts. No wonder, I had a hell of a day."

"What happened?"

"I lost."

"Spider Case?"

"Yes. Azog's second-man Bolg got them out. Every single one of them. All charges have been dropped. I was looking a complete fool." He looked at Arwen and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Work is hideous." He placed a kiss on her cheek and hugged her. "Did you find a dress?"

"A very beautiful one."

"So I owe you a drink." He smiled at Tauriel and bent down to kiss her cheek as well. "But I see you already had one."

"We were early," she said lightly.

"Three glasses? Who else is with you?"

Tauriel coughed. "Err. We thought we would get one for you. But… um… I was thirsty."

"She was practically starving. She just couldn't get enough."

Tauriel shot Arwen a dark look, but the raven-haired beauty just smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. In which there is a wild chase**

They said their good-byes to Arwen and were walking to Legolas' car, when Tauriel's phone buzzed. It was Haldir telling her that he had not been able to lay his fingers on Thorin Durinson. The man hadn't come home, and his mobile was dead. The little lawyer Bilbo Baggins had not been available either. He hadn't show up at his office all day and hadn't answered any of their phone-calls. Haldir had ordered his men to search the city and had called upon every snitch to find out about Oakenshield's whereabouts, but it had been in vain. Thorin Durinson, it seemed, had vanished.

Legolas cursed under his breath when she told him.

"A bad day just got worse. Thranduil will not be amused. And I am sure I saw Killian Durinson tonight! I should have arrested him on the spot."

"Whatever for?"

"Wearing skinny jeans. Giving you the eye." Legolas grinned. "Any reason will do. He must know what his uncle is up to."

He opened the passenger door for her to get in and she was glad it deprived her from answering. They drove in silence for a while until they were swallowed by the traffic jam on the Old Forest Road. The Porsche crawled through the thick traffic towards the riverbank. Legolas drummed his fingers on the wheel impatiently.

"Rush hour is getting worse every day." Longingly his gaze followed a motorbike that zigzagged through the cars and then simply used the pedestrian way to speed up like hell. "I should get a bike like that. Or a speed boat. Look at them, that's what I call fast."

Three boats were racing over the river, their propellers were whirling foam on the usually so tranquil water, their engines were howling. Not far behind more speed boats were following the first, they were bouncing dangerously on the waves, but the men inside still stood and… Tauriel squinted her eyes to get a better look at what was happening. What the men had in their hands looked like…

"Guns! Damn, those men have guns!"

And they were aiming their weapons at the three boats in front of them.

Frantically she searched for her phone when the first shots were banging.

"What is happening over there?" Legolas tried to get a look at the boats on the river and honked at the cars blocking the road in front of him. "We need to get closer!"

He honked the horn again and let the Porsche's engine roar impatiently. Other drivers joined the chorus of horns but no one made way.

"Open the glove box and get the emergency lights. Put them on the roof!"

"Where did you get these from? You are not police, you are not allowed to have those!"

"I am Chief Public Prosecutor and your boss. Put them on!" Legolas honked the horn for what seemed half an hour straight.

Tauriel attached the blue flashing lights to the car top and the other drivers began to clear the road. More shots were banging on the river. Obviously the attacked men were returning fire now.

While Legolas was steering through the line of traffic, Tauriel dialled Haldir's number.

"There's shooting on the Anduin and a wild chase. Seven boats. They are heading towards the sluice. We happened to be in the vicinity and are now pursuing on the riverside. Bring the water guard! And make sure the sluice gate is closed, we'll trap them there!"

Legolas had managed to gain upon the boats and was now racing parallel to the chase on the water and in between cars that were hastily making way.

"That's him," he suddenly exclaimed. "I don't believe it! That's Thorin Durinson!"

Tauriel stared at the men who were speeding up even more now and firing at their chasers. Damn again. Legolas was right. Standing at the boat's steering wheel, his black hair flying like raven's wings, was Thorin Oakenshield. With his free hand he lifted a pistol and shot at his pursuers. There was someone with him, someone small and with curly hair, but she couldn't make out a face. The second boat was manned with a bald giant, that must be Dwalin Offundin, and a man with an impressive red beard. In the third boat she could make out someone with broad shoulders and blond hair – Fili! Bofur Nesbit seemed to be with him. Legolas and she, it seemed, had found the company of Thorin Oakenshield. But they were not the only ones. Following closely were the other speed boats, they jumped over the waves as they were catching up, and the orcs inside were firing with everything they had now.

She must be hallucinating, Tauriel thought fleetingly. All of this could not really be happening. It was like being in a silly James Bond movie. But this was Middle Earth. Wild chases on the Anduin with people shooting at each other was nothing that happened in Middle Earth.

She took her Bow & Arrow from her purse and released the safety hatch.

"You brought your gun to Arwen's wedding gown boutique?" Legolas' was chuckling.

"It was a very scary place," she defended herself. "Keep your bloody car steady, I am trying to get an aim!"

"Just shoot!" He cursed and jerked the wheel violently. The biker from before had crossed the road right in front of him at breakneck speed and was now racing alongside the river towards the sluice.

Tauriel shot. One of the orcs in the boats tumbled backwards. She aimed and shot again. A second orc went down.

The biker had reached the sluice and slid the last distance to the water gate before the heavy motorcycle finally fell to the ground, wheels still spinning. The man ran towards the closed sluice gate. Legolas jammed on the brakes and was out of the car before Tauriel had even opened her seatbelt. She jumped out of the car and between two shots she was firing, she could hear the siren of the approaching water guard.

"Police", she shouted. "Stand down!"

The fighting continued. At the closed gate the company of Thorin Oakenshield was now wrestling their pursuers. The biker had started to climb the fence to get to the sluice's control panel when the orcs realised what he was doing. Bullets swooshed past him but he continued climbing. One man grabbed his foot and tried to bring him down. The biker kicked at his attacker who loosened his grip. But when the biker was nearly over the fence he was caught again, and this time the orc held on to his leg no matter how hard he kicked out. The man took off his helmet and bashed it right into the face of his captor. The orc let go of the man's foot and clutched his bloody nose instead. The man jumped down on the other side of the fence and rolled over.

"Kili."

She was sure the name had escaped her lips in merely a whisper, but Legolas' head spun round to Tauriel who still stood frozen to the spot, gaping and watching Kili get up again and run towards the control panel. Then he looked at the dark-haired youth who was nearly there, his finger stretched out to push the button that opened the sluice gate. But suddenly Legolas' eyes focussed on someone behind Kili. Tauriel's eyes followed his gaze and like in slow motion she saw a big orc lift his pistol and shoot. Kili collapsed with a cry. His hand grabbed his thigh before he struggled to get up but failed. Some of the orcs who were fighting the company at the water gate climbed the quay wall and closed in on him. They had their pistols ready, some were weighing clubs. They were kicking at the man on the ground and dancing around him to find an unprotected spot. The first club came down. Tauriel tried to get an aim but in all that tangle she didn't dare to shoot. What if she hit Kili?

She clutched Legolas arm.

"Break the gate."

"How?"

"With your car! Break the gate! They are going to kill him if you don't."

Legolas didn't hesitate for a second. He jumped into the Porsche again, put his foot down and raced towards the fence. It came down with a crash. Tauriel leapt over the sorry remains of what once had been a solid iron fence and lunged at the men who were attacking Kili. He was still down and tried to fight off his opponents. One of them was swinging his club, but before he could bring it down on Kili's head, Tauriel had kicked him in the stomach, and the orc jackknifed. She shoved another attacker out of the way and aimed her Bow & Arrow at the group of men who stopped still. Kili struggled to his feet, hobbled to the control panel and pushed the button. The sluice gates opened, and the speed boats of Oakenshield and Offundin jumped through. Fili didn't follow. He ignored his uncle shouting at him to close up. He ignored the orcs who were speeding their boats up again and shooting at him. His eyes were set on his brother as he steered his boat in circles around the sluice camber.

"Kili! Get over the wall and jump!"

He slammed in the reverse and only just avoided to be rammed by an orc's boat.

„Kili!" Fili's voice cracked. "Hurry!"

His brother tried to climb the quay wall but his leg gave way. He went down on his knees. He tried again but he had to let go. The wall was stained with blood where he had tried to climb and draw himself up.

"Go!" He shouted and waved at his brother to follow their uncle. "Go, Fili! I'll catch up!"

His brother cursed and made a move as if to leave the boat and climb the quay wall himself, but Nesbitt held him back.

"Just go!" Kili gestured for them to leave, and Fili let the mighty engine haul his boat forward not a second too early. Two orc boats were racing towards him. He made it out of the water gate, just as the two boats crashed and exploded in a fire ball.

The men Tauriel had managed to hold in check with her pistol used that moment of diversion to run. She was ready to pursue but turned to Kili instead, who still crouched behind the quay wall where he had ducked when the explosion's flames had been licking over the bank.

"Are you all right?"

His head snapped up. "Am I dead?"

"I don't think so. You are wounded though. How bad is it?"

He stared at her. "I am not dead?"

"I am no doctor. But I think it's fairly sure to say that no, you're not."

"But I must be in heaven. There is a hell of an explosion, I open my eyes and I see you." He blinked. And made a face. "Christ. This is the worst chat-up line ever."

"I am sure you are usually far more inventive. Can you get up?"

He nodded and accepted her hand to help him up. His face was pale and his fingers closed painfully tight around her hand as he was trying to steady himself. His black jeans was torn and soaked where the bullet had hit him in the thigh.

"You are losing a lot of blood," Tauriel observed. "We need to bandage this."

He opened his mouth to answer, but then his eyes widened.

"Look out!"

Tauriel turned round and instinctively kicked out at the attacking man who swung a club over his head. Her foot got him on the chin, and the orc fell on his back. His club bumped down on his head. His eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

"Wow!" Kili looked at her open-mouthed. "That was like in a comic book. Only sexy."

Legolas stepped up to them. "The water guard is following the boats, Haldir and the Elves are pursuing at the riverside. Shall I call an ambulance?"

"Yes," Tauriel agreed.

"No," Kili said.

"You have been shot."

He grinned between clenched teeth. "I noticed."

"It's bleeding real bad."

"Hurts, too."

"You need to be treated in a hospital. The bullet has to be removed."

"Dwalin knows how. He will take care of that."

"Don't be stubborn, dwarf. You need a real doctor," Legolas argued.

"Still not liking that name. And no ambulance. No hospital, no doctor." Kili's fingers were gently stroking Tauriel's hand now. He smiled at her, his eyes were warm despite the pain she could see in them. "Thank you for your concern."

He limped to his motorbike but failed to re-erect the heavy Scrambler. Legolas assisted with a grim face. Kili climbed the seat and held out his hand. Tauriel took it and worried instantly about how clammy it suddenly felt.

"If I come with you, will you go to a hospital?"

He smiled. "Tempting. But the answer is still no. You know they have to fill in papers with a wound like that, they must inform the police. And I probably will have to stay at the hospital for a day or two. Azog will know where I am. He will send his orcs after me."

She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

"He is hunting you? Those men were really hunting you? And the Spiders back in Mirkwood? They were after you too?"

"Think so. Ever since my uncle smashed his arm and ridiculed him, Azog the Attorney has sworn to break him, to wipe him off this earth, him and his kin."

"You knew about the Oakenshield. The whole heroic tale!"

"Of course I did. And I was very pleased that you did as well. It is the one part of my family's history that I take great pride in. The rest is all very tragic and heart wrenching."

"I cannot let Azog do this to you and your family. I am a police officer. I believe in our jurisdiction, I believe in justice. There must be a way to stop him."

"There is. Just not here and not now. For now I have to lay low. But Thorin believes he can defeat the Defiler. And Smaug too. He is going to reclaim what is rightfully his. He will take back Erebor."

Legolas pressed his lips together and slowly shook his head.

Kili drew her closer. "Don't worry. I will be fine." A smile lit up his pale face. "You were fantastic back there. I will still dream of that when I am an old man. Thank you for rescuing me. And for a beautiful evening."

He kissed her, his tongue caressed her lips and tongue ever so delicately. When she forced her lids to open he looked deep into her eyes.

"Take care, promise me you do. Do not approach Azog. Neither of you. Leave him to us."

Then he kickstarted his bike and raced off.

Tauriel touched her lips and let her fingers drop when Legolas' brows knitted together at the sight.

"Do you think he will be all right?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I think so. The boy has survived more than one tricky situation in the past, I am afraid."

He patted her arm. "His wound was bleeding, yes, but it didn't look too bad. He will live. Although I do not understand why this is so important to you. Killian Durinson and his uncle are trouble. You heard what the Senator said. Oakenshield is a dangerous man. His plans to retake Erebor could very well affect Middle Earth's fate. Maybe even the world's. We should do what Thranduil advised us to and mind our own business."

"I am a police captain, you are prosecutor. Is it not our business to see that justice is done? Are we not part of this world?"

"Yes. We are." He smiled at her, gently and full of affection. "That's why I let him go."

"Thank you."

Legolas tilted his head in acknowledgement and turned towards his demolished car that looked very much like a grumpy dog with a very snubbed nose. He tried to start the engine but other than wheezing asthmatically it didn't give any life signs. Legolas took off the blue lights and put them back into the glove department. He remained seated behind the wheel for some time.

"You know", he said all of a sudden and a big smile flashed on his face, "apart from you kissing that dwarf again – today was a really good day."

She stared. "Your Porsche is wrecked. You lost the Spider case."

"And saved a life." He laughed one of his very rare and beautiful laughs. "That feels good. It is worth a little damage to a car, I should think. I was planning of getting a new one anyway. Or a Ducati."

Tauriel smiled.

It didn't take long, and Haldir and the squad came back to meet them. The Senior Detective's face was grim.

"We arrested some orcs. The company of Durinson escaped, though."

Tauriel managed not to look too relieved at the news. "Search the sluice and its surroundings. Secure whatever evidence you find."

Haldir nodded and turned to her, questioningly. "The one with the bike – wasn't that Killian Durinson? How did he get away?"

"Tricked us," Legolas answered lightly. "Obviously there is more to him than meets the eye."

Haldir nodded and advised his men to investigate. There wasn't much to do for the policemen except to cringe at the sight of the very expensive and now ruined car of Chief Public Prosecutor Greenleaf, take a few photographs of the crashed gate, of smudgy footprints, debris from the explosion and Kili's blood. Tauriel accompanied the men and hinted at a dropped club here and a footprint there. She was surprised to find an abandoned orc behind a bin. He had a bullet wound and was unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. In which a question is asked**

It was way past midnight when a shrill sound woke her up. Tauriel sat up with a start and grabbed her pager. Damn it. Why did it always have to be in the middle of the night? She looked at the display and frowned. Other than she the display was sleeping. The shrill sound came again. Tauriel jumped out of bed. That was her doorbell! It was accompanied by the banging sounds of fists pounding at the door. She cursed and fetched her gun, released the safety catch and yanked open her door. In front of her, fist ready to pound again, stood Bofur Nesbitt. His eyes bulged at the sight of her Bow & Arrow that was pointed at his nose. Right behind him was Fili who supported the slumped form of his brother.

"We need help. We didn't know where else we could go. Please," Nesbitt said and his voice quivered slightly. He looked cross-eyed at the muzzle of her pistol. "Kili is sick. He is very sick."

Hearing his name the young man lifted his head. His dark eyes, full of pain and fear, met hers. She let the gun drop and hastily stepped aside.

"Come in, quick. Bedroom is at the end of the floor. Put him in my bed. How bad is it?"

"Bad," Bofur said. He put Kili's other arm round his neck and together with Fili carried the heavily limping youth to Tauriel's bedroom. They took off his boots and leather jacket.

"Kili has lost a lot of blood and the wound is infected. He has a very high fever. But I guess moving from one place to another each night does not improve ones health. We didn't know where else to go. Kili said you would help. He said you could be trusted. That's why we came." Bofur turned to her. "Is he right? Will you help us?"

Tauriel looked from Nesbitt to the brothers. Kili seemed barely on the verge of consciousness. His eyes were sunk and feverish in his ashen face, beads of sweat stood on his forehead. He was shivering and holding unto his brother so tight his knuckles were almost white. She frowned with sudden unease.

"I think we should call an ambulance."

Fili's worried blue eyes met hers. "We can't. I don't know if I can protect him once he's in a hospital. Azog will send his men and I am…" His voice dropped to a cracked whisper. "I am terrified we will lose him. So please, let us stay? Just this night. I'll find another place tomorrow."

"No, that's not it. You can stay, of course you can. But he has been shot. I have no idea how to treat a wound like that!"

"Dwalin managed to get the bullet out," Fili explained. "But it was a nasty business. He didn't have any medical instruments. We had to do it in a bedraggled boat house where we found shelter. It wasn't very clean. And, of course, Kili didn't tell anyone when the wound got infected. I have no idea how long it has been troubling him before he collapsed."

"We got some medicine to treat the wound and bring his fever down," Bofur said and brought out a bag from his jacket. "But what he needs most is a safe place to stay. A bed to sleep in. The chance to heal."

She nodded. They could at least give it a try. If Kili got worse she could always call an ambulance to take him to the hospital and put a police officer at his door. Of course, she would have to arrest him for that.

"We should tend to the wound now, don't you think, mate?" Bofur asked and Fili nodded.

Together they managed to pull off Kili's jeans, and Fili watched anxiously as Tauriel removed the bandage. The wound was oozing and clearly infected. With a soft cloth soaked in hot water she started to clean it. Kili gasped with pain and his fingers curled even tighter into his brother's sleeve. When she was done Bofur handed her an antiseptic and placed his hands on Kili's legs while looking at the older brother.

"Hold down his shoulders. We want to keep him still."

Fili obeyed and bit his lip. When Tauriel cauterised the wound Kili flinched, and moaned, and tried to jerk free, but Fili and Bofur held him steady. Tauriel carried on with her task and tried to ignore the terrible sound of Kili now screaming with pain and the sight of Fili's tears falling into his brother's sweat soaked hair. When the wound had been treated thoroughly and she put away the disinfectant, Kili's screams turned into irregular sobs. Her hands were shaking when Tauriel applied a soothing ointment and dressed the wound.

Fili held his brother's face in his hands, their foreheads touched, and he was whispering reassuring words. She got a glimpse of Kili's eyes in all that mass of hair, so full of trust and love that she had the sudden feeling to intrude. A little awkward she patted his knee and left him with Fili, hoping he would calm down and eventually find some sleep.

In the sitting-room Bofur Nesbitt was slouched on her couch. She fetched some ale from her fridge that Bofur gulped down immediately. He burped and opened another one. She had to try twice before she managed to open her own can, her hand was shaking much too much. They drank in silence until Fili joined them in the sitting-room.

"He's asleep now." He slumped down onto the sofa and raked his trembling fingers through his thick, blond hair. "I hate to see him in so much pain."

"Did you give him the antifebrile and the painkillers?"

"Yeah. Wasn't even arguing. He always argues. Usually you cannot get him to take as little as an aspirin without a fight."

"He'll be fine in no time. You'll see, mate." Bofur put the can to his lips again and smiled fondly at the six-pack of Blue Mountain Draft. "I say we keep her. Not only did she patch up your baby brother. What's more, she keeps ale in her fridge. The best brand at that."

Fili opened a can and finished it on the spot, foam stuck to his dashing moustache. Bofur grinned and scratched his scalp under his offensive hat.

"Now that the lad has been tended to I have to leave. Must meet the Eagles. I still don't know what Gandalf was thinking by making me contact those. How on earth shall I convince them in backing us up? But still, I have to try. I actually feel like a miner so much time I am spending underground these days." He sighed deeply and got up. „I'm off. Cheers."

Fili shot a questioningly look at Tauriel.

"Can I stay? I don't want to leave my brother just now."

"Of course. I sleep on the couch, you can share my bed with Kili if that's okay with you?"

He laughed.

"We used to sleep in the same bed when we were children. Kili was tiny then but always managed to snatch my blankets and kick me in the ribs. He even shoved me out of bed once. He twists, and turns, and moves the whole night, and even lashes out sometimes. You are in danger of catching a black eye sharing a bed with him. He is the worst thing you can sleep next to. And thanks to you I still can."

He smiled at her with warmth. And then grabbed her in bear-like hug that squeezed the air out of her lungs.

"Thank you," he muffled in her hair.

X

She woke up ridiculously early with a sore neck and aching back. Her couch was worn-out and much too short, and she didn't get much sleep. It had been nearly four o'clock in the morning when they had tended to the wound one last time. After that Fili and she had changed Kili's damp shirt for one of her Lothlorien University sports outfits. It was much too tight, the stitches at the shoulders and arms were creaking but at least it was clean and dry. Fili had collapsed on the bed then, still wearing his jeans, jumper and even his boots. He was sound asleep in a second and didn't even wake up when she pulled off his boots and three daggers fell out with a clank.

Tauriel tiptoed to her bedroom and peeped in. Both brothers were still sleeping. There was a shock of dark hair on her pillow, Kili's face peaceful but still pale under the dark shadow of his stubble. Fili was snoring softly, his arm was resting on his brother's chest.

She smiled and silently closed the door. She took a long hot shower, dressed and started to make coffee when she heard the sound of shuffling feet. Fili appeared in the kitchen, he rubbed his puffed eyes and yawned.

"Good morning."

He smiled fondly. "Yes. It is."

She handed him a mug. "Coffee?"

"Oh, bliss." He took a sip. "I do not know how to thank you for last night."

„You don't have to. How is he now?"

"Still sleeping and still with a fever. But I think it has gone down a little."

His i-phone rang and he turned his back to answer.

Tauriel busied herself with preparing a hearty breakfast and tried not to listen to Fili's agitated speech. His voice rose.

"No. You don't understand, uncle. I belong with my brother." He cursed. "Yes. I know of the date, damn it. Yes! I said yes! I will be there."

He tucked away his mobile and cursed again. "It seems I have to leave."

"Get yourself some breakfast before you do."

She offered him a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Oh my. I would propose right here and now wouldn't my brother break my neck." He winked. "He fancies you."

She quickly turned to fetch some orange juice out of the fridge.

X

Fili left after he helped himself to another round of eggs and bacon, a shower and quite an amazing amount of black coffee. He had given her his mobile number and told her to hug his still sleeping brother for him.

"You can kiss him from me too if you like." He grinned and showed his dimples.

She harrumphed and shoved Fili out of the door.

Then she called in sick at work and silently went into her bedroom where Kili's dark head was buried under the cushions. He was fast asleep, and she carefully started unwinding his bandage, applied some more ointment to the wound that looked far better now and dressed it, when his lashes fluttered open and he stirred.

His feverish eyes took in her face as if seeing her for the first time.

"Tauriel…"

"Lie still," she said gently.

"You cannot be her. It was just a dream." Kili's voice was faint and hoarse. His fingers touched hers. "Do you think she could have loved me?"

His eyes closed, and after a while his breathing became more and more regular. He was asleep again.

Tauriel watched him, his peaceful face was still pale and he had dark circles under his eyes.

He was so very different from all other males she had been involved with. He was impulsive, emotional, open.

He was far too young. A rogue. But he was witty, straightforward, and courageous. He was kind. And possibly the most attractive man she had ever had in her bed.

She looked at her fingers, intertwined with his. Would he remember this when he was well again?

Tauriel let go of his hand and left the bedroom. She paced her flat for a while, and then started to clean her kitchen just to keep herself occupied. When she was done she cleaned her gun. Made some sit-ups. Put the dirty laundry in the washing machine and wondered if the dried blood on Kili's ruined trousers would wash out. She did some more sit-ups followed by some push-ups. All the time his mumbled question was running round her head.

Could she love him?

Love. Who believed in love nowadays? What a strange question that had been.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. In which Tauriel sleeps in her bed again**

It was evening when she finally entered her bedroom and sat down at Kili's side.

He was still sleeping, his chest rose and fell with his breathing. Very gently she pulled his sticky hair out of his face and laid her hand on his forehead and cheek. His fever seemed to run lower. Her thumb stroke his dark brow, his cheekbone, her fingers touched his stubbly jaw. He stirred, and she withdraw her hand just as his eyes fluttered open. He blinked. Stared at her. Blinked again.

"Tauriel?"

"Yes."

His brows knitted together in confusion as he looked around.

"Where…? How…?"

His voice was still raspy and strained. He tried to sit up and groaned.

"Head aches. Badly. Throat hurts, too. What happened? Was I drunk?"

He shifted uncomfortably, obviously noticing his lack of trousers.

"Did we…? I don't remember anything."

She grinned. "You would if we had. Trust me."

"I bet." He returned her grin and blushed ever so lightly.

Damn. Why did he have to be so cute?

"What happened?" He finally succeeded in sitting up, leaning on his elbows.

"Your wound was infected. Fili and Bofur brought you here."

He frowned.

"Yeah. Right. I remember that now. Never been in so much pain before. I couldn't breathe. I was terrified." His hand took hers. "And then you were there. You have a habit of saving me."

He kissed her knuckles. And made a face. "My tongue feels like an old rug. Tastes same. I really need to brush my teeth."

He pushed back the blanket.

"No. You stay in bed. I can get you a toothbrush if you like."

"Nah. I have to pee like a horse. Help me get up."

She put his arm round her shoulder, and together they staggered to the bathroom. Kili waved her hands off as she tried to accompany him.

"I can manage. It is embarrassing enough as it is."

He succeeded to wash his face and brush his teeth and even managed to change into his clean shirt on his own, but leaned heavily on Tauriel and limped badly when she helped him back to bed. She removed the bandage, cleaned his wound, put some left over salve on it and dressed it again. He dozed off as soon as she had finished and slept soundly until the following morning.

When she checked on him at morning, the fever was down even more and his wound looked much better. The inflammation obviously abated. When Tauriel treated the wound with the antiseptic once more, Kili was only gritting his teeth now and clawing into the sheets instead of moaning with suppressed pain as he had still done the day before. After dressing the wound again, she made some light breakfast, and he fell asleep with his head nearly dropping into the bowl of cereals.

When she called on him again in the evening she found him sitting up and examining his i-phone with a worried look.

"What is it?"

"I've texted but Fili is not answering. Where did he go?"

"He didn't say. He was speaking with your uncle on the phone and mentioned a date?"

"Damn. I nearly forgot. They have an important appointment. I was supposed to go too. Only… I couldn't." He cursed. "That stupid orc. I hate to let Fili and uncle down. I would feel a lot better if I could be at their side right now. I feel as if I've slept for weeks now. What day is it anyway? Do you think that tomorrow I will be well enough to join them?"

"No. I don't. Especially not when you are about to engage in something dangerous. What are Fili and your uncle up to?"

"Oh. Nothing really. They are just going to fight the dragon."

"I can see that this is nothing to worry about. How on earth are they going to do that?"

"When Smaug invaded Erebor, she destroyed everything my family had built up. She sacked or bribed everybody who was working for us. She got rid of every evidence and installed her own men. But we still have allies. And there still are some members of the board loyal to Thorin. Over the years they've gathered a lot of information. Now we are well equipped enough to confront her and force her out of Erebor Industries so that Thorin can take over again."

"That is a dangerous quest."

"What would life be without a little bit of danger?" He winked.

"A lot healthier".

He put his hand on hers, his eyes suddenly serious. "Everything is well-prepared. Fili and I have been brought up and trained to this day. But I guess with that bloody leg it's just Fili now. But there is always Bilbo to aid him."

"Are your brother and your uncle really relying on that funny little man?"

He grinned.

"Do not underestimate Bilbo Baggins. You have no idea how often he appeared out of the blue and saved my uncle's neck. He may look like a grocer but whenever he files a lawsuit, it stings."

"Did he send you to me?"

"Huh?"

"Your brother and Bofur brought you to my flat the day before yesterday when you were sick. How did they know where I live if not for Baggins?" She frowned. "And thinking about it, I am sure I didn't give him my contact details. Where did he get my address from? It is classified."

Kili's cheeks coloured.

"That… um… I found out your address a while ago."

"How did you do that?"

He scratched his neck, avoiding her eye.

"I… hacked into the computer at the police-station."

"You did what?"

"Hacked the computer?"

"You retrieved my personal file?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know where you live so I could come and meet you."

"You were stalking me."

"No!"

He tried to take her hand but she jerked away.

"Is that your idea of flirting? Tracking someone, invading their privacy? Are you one of those creeps who stare at women undress from behind bushes or text dirty messages?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. You know I am not."

"How? How do I know?"

"You know me."

"I don't. All I know about you is that you have a criminal record. I know you own a gun, and I know your uncle is a dangerous man. You think that eases my mind?"

"He is not dangerous." He rolled his eyes again. "Well, yes, he is. But not like you think. Not like Thranduil wants you to believe. I have never met a person more honourable than my uncle."

"That doesn't speak for the company you're keeping."

"Funny."

He tried to take her hand again. She jerked away again.

"Tauriel. Please. It was stupid to hack into the computer. I should not have done it. But I desperately wanted to get to know you."

"And by reading my personal file you think you do?"

"I didn't read it. I just got your address. I didn't look up anything else, although your firewall is a joke. Your database welcomes exploit, it is somewhat of a self-service, really. I needed less than five minutes with my i-phone when they handed over our things. I could have got everything out of your computers. I could have deleted all our records. But I didn't do it. All I wanted was your address to get a chance to ask you out on a date."

"You didn't have to hack my private address. You could have come to the police station and ask me out."

"And embarrass you in front of all your colleagues? You would have turned me down cold. In fact, you already had. I asked you out numerous times. I figured if I managed to meet you near your home as if by coincidence I would stand more of a chance. When none of your colleagues would keep you from saying yes. Especially that pretty blond not-your-brother who watches over you like a harpy."

"You still hacked a police computer."

"And I apologise from all my heart. It was stupid and childish and totally overstepping boundaries and makes me look like a love-stricken geek. Which I am."

He tried his sweet irresistible smile but lost it when Tauriel frowned at him. After a moment's silence he spoke up again, serious this time.

"What is it you are guarding? What would I have found out if I had read your file? How you ended up with Thranduil? You told me your parents died when you were a child, is that it? What happened?"

"I… My parents…"

She fell silent. And changed the subject.

"Is that what you do? Hacking other people's computers?"

"You make it sound so bad. I am not harming anybody."

"Computer crime is a serious offence."

He sighed.

"I have heard that line before. But what I do is different."

"Steal from the rich, give to the poor?" She harrumphed.

"Nah. I like to mess with the bad guys. Make the world a little less ugly. Remember when Sauron turned the Sea of Rhûn into a wildlife area? That was me." He smiled. "Although I sometimes do steal from the rich and give to the poor. The poor being my family and their friends mostly."

"I could arrest you for that."

"Yes, you could. But I don't think you will."

She arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because you dedicated your life not to law but to justice. Which in some cases is not the same." He paused. "And because you like me."

"Yes", Tauriel said. "And yes."

This time she allowed him to take her hand. They sat in silence for a while, Kili's fingertips stroked her palm ever so delicately. She knew his gaze was upon her but she didn't look up. He was pursuing her with might and she couldn't fathom what she was feeling. Did it unsettle her? Yes. Was she angry with him? Yes. Was she flattered? Dammit, yes. She even was impressed with that Sea-of-Rhûn-thing. It had been quite the sensation when Mordor Inc. had turned the beautiful lake into an ecological reserve all of a sudden when they had already started to plant oil-well derricks and had never before given a damn about the endangered species they were killing.

But what really unsettled her was what he had said earlier. That she knew him. And although it couldn't be; although they had met only briefly, that was exactly how she felt. As if she knew him. It wasn't strange at all to have him around, to sit at his side, to have him sleep in her bed. As if he belonged with her.

She pushed that disturbing thought out of her mind and was glad when his stomach growled and allowed her to change topic.

"Are you hungry?"

"Could eat a bear."

"I am afraid bear is not on the menu. But I can order a pizza at Beorn's?"

"Great. I pay. I promised to buy you dinner, didn't I?"

They had the pizza on the couch, and some Blue Mountain Draft, although Tauriel wasn't sure whether it would agree with the drugs Kili was still taking to keep his fever in check. He suggested to quit the medicine, and ducked his head when she glowered at him. They argued over anchovies and the right choice of movie before they finally settled for some black-and-white classic of which Kili could – and would – recite each dialogue in a low whisper until she switched off the TV.

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

"You know that movie by heart."

"It's one of my favourites. The story of Beren and Luthien is beautiful. Sad, yes. But beautiful."

She sneered. "Love conquers all. Do you really think life is that simple?"

"I know life can be an asshole. That's why I like movies like that. Who knows? Maybe there is even some truth in it. I like to think so anyway."

"You are a romantic."

"Guilty."

"Well, I'm not. The love of a lifetime? That was invented by the Valentin's Day industry. I don't know anyone who has ever experienced it."

"I do. My mother. She loved my father more than anything. More than Fili, more than me. And she loves us fiercely. But every time I look at her something is missing. She is not whole. She will never be again."

"Doesn't make the idea of the one, big love sound too appealing, does it?"

He shrugged. "You never know. You can be in love for the rest of your life, or it can all end in tears. Guess it's the risk you have to take. I don't think mum ever regretted falling in love with my father."

"Your father died in a car-crash?"

He nodded. "Someone tempered with the brakes of uncle Frerin's Ford Mustang."

"My parents were murdered too." She said quietly. "Some orcs killed them in a raid. I was but a little girl then. I didn't have any relatives. My mother and Thranduil's late wife had been close friends. He took me in and raised me as his daughter."

"You remember them? Miss them?"

"Yes, I do."

"Must be hard."

"Yes. And no." She smiled. "Sometimes I have nightmares. I dream of the day they were killed. But mostly it is nice to remember them. How my mother would brush my hair and my father would sing to me."

"Sounds nice. All I know of my father are photographs, and stories, and the gap he left behind. How much everybody misses him."

"I am very sorry.

"Don't be. I never knew him. There was always Fili who cared for me. And mum and Thorin. My uncle did his best to be like a father to us." He smiled and looked at her. "I think he will like you."

"I am the police Captain who arrested him. And I am Thranduil's step-daughter."

"You are right. He will have my head. On a spike and with pickles."

She laughed, and it turned into a yawn.

"You are tired. You should go to sleep."

"Yes, I really should. But you need to get off the couch first."

"Oh no, you are not sleeping on that thing again. You sleep in your own bed. I can roll up here."

"You are still recovering. You belong in a decent bed."

"Agreed. It is a big bed. I think we will both fit in."

"The two of us in one bed?"

"I wouldn't try anything on a sleeping beauty even if I could. Which I can't. My leg is hurting like hell, my head is aching and I am dead tired. You are safe with me." He smiled reassuringly, rose with some difficulty and held out his hand. "Let's bond some more and brush our teeth together, shall we? To be honest, I need your help to get to the bathroom."

When Tauriel eventually settled under the blanket, dressed in sweatpants and a tee, she quickly murmured a good-night and turned her back on him. Her heart was beating absurdly quick. Christ. She was making a fuzz like some old spinster. She buried her face deep into the pillow and forced herself to breathe deep and steady. And then she felt his lips brush her hair and heard his soft voice in her ear.

"Thank you for telling me. Have a good night."

She drifted off to sleep as soon as her fingers had found his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for still following although I am not updating as regularly as I should and want to. But real life interferes much too often. Very special thanks to Celebrisilweth for continuously staying with this story!**

* * *

 **IX. In which what was hidden is laid bare**

When they were finally allowed to interrogate the wounded orc, Tauriel suspected it had been only because of the Senator wanting to see the man himself that the medics finally had given in. She wondered how many strings Azog had pulled to keep his man shielded from any interrogation this far. When she approached the door where a police officer was stationed she wondered what made both Thranduil and Legolas accompany her. The captured man was just an average orc, a hired hooligan from Dol Guldur. She had run his profile – fingerprints, name, and criminal record – through her computer, but nothing out of the ordinary had come up. He was notorious with a gun, a dealer both in drugs and stolen goods and had been in jail for assault and battery. But there must be more to him when the Senator took the effort of interrogating him personally.

The man called Mitchell Narzug lay in bed and was watching a game show when they entered. He didn't look up until Legolas snatched the remote and turned off the TV. Legolas skipped the niceties and came straight to the point.

"You were on a speed boat racing after Thorin Durinson. Why?"

"I was taking a stroll at the river when someone shot me. Did you find out who it was?"

"Yes." Legolas didn't care to explain that the bullet the surgeons had removed from Narzug's chest was the same caliber Tauriel used.

"Why were you after Durinson? Who gave the order to hunt him down?"

Narzug turned his gaze towards the Senator as if bored.

"Why is that child bothering me? Is this some kind of kindergarten-project?"

"I am Chief Public Prosecutor, and you will answer my questions. Now."

The orc bared his teeth.

"You think yourself important, pretty boy. But you are nothing. You know nothing."

"No?" With a quick movement Tauriel exposed the black tattoo on his neck. "You belong to the Gundabad Gang. You were hunting the company of Thorin Oakenshield. You are trying to sabotage his quest. "

"Quest?" Narzug laughed. "That runt will never be victorious. He will never take back Erebor!"

"No one would dare to reclaim Erebor whilst the Dragon holds it."

Narzug sneered at Legolas. "Smaug is nothing compared to what will come. The eye is already looking for you."

Legolas glowered at the man. "What are you talking about? Which eye?"

Thranduil stepped forward and pierced Narzug with his cold gaze. "Tell us what you know about Thorin Oakenshield, and I will set you free."

"Oakenshield is nothing. Your little feud is nothing. The line of the Durinsons will come to an end. They are nothing but a nuisance, an obstacle to our triumph." The orc laughed. "Our time has come again. Your world, the life you are so accustomed to, will end. You will belong to us. Everything that is dear to you will belong to us. Even the water you drink, the very air you breath will be ours. You will be slaves."

Legolas frowned and gave his father a puzzled look. Thranduil's face stayed motionless. Then he turned abruptly and gave Tauriel a curt nod.

"The interrogation is over. Mr. Narzug is free to leave whenever his health allows it. All charges are dropped."

He left the room, Tauriel and Legolas stumbled after him. Narzug's black laughter tingled in their ears.

"Why did you do that? We are not finished yet! There is more the orc must tell us!" Legolas stared disbelieving at his father.

"There was nothing more he could tell me."

"What about the Durinsons? What he said sounded like a threat. They have been attacked twice already," Tauriel nearly shouted. "Thorin Durinson and his nephews might be in danger. Shouldn't we investigate? Maybe put them in protective custody?"

Thranduil watched her coldly. "I see no reason why. What business the Durinsons have with those orcs is not our concern. Like will to like."

She pressed her lips together but said nothing. What did he know about the Durinsons? He didn't know how much Fíli cared for his younger brother. He knew nothing about the affection and admiration Kíli had for his uncle. He didn't know about the nightmares a young man was suffering from who lost his father when he had not yet been born.

"What did Narzug mean when he said, our world would end? That we will be slaves? What is the eye he was talking about? We cannot set him free without further investigation!" Legolas piped up.

"If the babblings of an orc trouble you, double the watch at our borders. All roads, all rivers! And keep me informed should really something strange be happening. Nothing moves without I hear of it, understood?" Thranduil turned his back on them and resumed walking, leaving Legolas momentarily gaping for breath before he hurried to catch up.

"We have to do more than just watch our borders! We must take action. Senator! Father?"

 **X**

It took an hour of teeth-grinding and kicking her desk periodically, until Tauriel decided she didn't care about what Thranduil had ordered. She returned to the hospital to question the orc again. But Mitchell Narzug had already left. She was not surprised that nobody knew where to. The address in his file led her to a rented room that hadn't been used for weeks. She was still worrying about what the orc had said about ending the line of the Durinsons and wondering how to get a hold of him without the Senator hearing of it, when she opened the door to her flat.

"Darling, you're home!"

She growled softly and entered the living room where Kili was sitting on her couch with her laptop. What on earth had made her allow him to use her computer?

"I told you not call me that."

"I know. It should be your line anyway. But since you stubbornly refuse, it's my turn to do the household chores."

"I won't object if you would rinse your mug once in a while. And I am not your darling."

He laughed, his dark eyes sparkling. "But you are. My darling, my angel, my saviour."

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes, and he laughed again.

"Don't pretend. I know you like it."

"You can't wrap me around your finger with silly sweet-talk. I don't care about pet names."

"I do. Have you thought about what to call me?"

She grunted. "House-pest? Nuisance? Annihilator of chocolate and snatcher of blankets?"

Ignoring his indignant huff she pointed at her laptop. "Hacking other people's computers? You are using my wireless. I am not keen on being prosecuted, you know."

"I can use your neighbour's access if you want."

"It's coded."

He smiled, and Tauriel sighed. Of course that wouldn't stop him. He had hacked into a police computer. Her stomach still knotted at the thought of it.

"Relax. I'm just doing some research."

"On how much money you can transfer from other people's bank account without them noticing?"

He shot her a look somewhere between hurt and amusement and pushed the laptop towards her.

Tauriel sat down next to him and looked at the screen.

"The ark of stone? What is that?"

"The heirloom of my family. It is a unique relic made from a rare and precious stone and had been handed down from father to son for generations. It is valuable, both materially and ideologically. It had been in our possession for centuries when it was lost nearly thirty years ago. Thorin has been searching for it ever since."

She looked at the shiny object that seemed to be nothing else than a small box made from some rare gem. Beautiful engravings decorated the lid and the sides.

"Is that writing of some sort? What does it say?"

"It's Khuzdul. The secret language of the Durinsons." He laughed at her perplexed face. "Yes, I know. Whacky. But my people are very proud of their traditions. Mum forced Fili and me to learn it when we could barely speak our names."

"Say something. In Khuzdul."

"Can't. Sorry. It's a secret. You never speak it in front of others who are not family unless your life depends on it. You may tell your Khuzdul name to the one you love, though. The one you want to be with for the rest of your life. It is the Durinson's way of proposing. But we're not there yet. Sorry, love."

"A secret name? Instead of a ring? You're joking."

"My Khuzdul name is quite beautiful. Better than a stupid ring. You'll see." He winked.

She ignored him and looked at the computer again. "What happened to the ark? Where is it now?"

"That's what I try to find out. It was lost when Smaug took over Erebor, and it is important to Thorin to get it back. It is part of regaining his position, his honour. What – who – he was before he lost everything." He clicked on an image. "See that article about an exhibition of stonemasons? Look at the picture. See what is sitting in the showcase next to the fat man?"

"Looks like the ark of stone. But where…" She blinked. "That is Mirkwood Tower."

"Yeah."

"Were you searching for it when we caught you in Mirkwood?"

"Are you asking as a police officer?"

She gave him a look. "I am a police officer."

"Then, no, we weren't. Doesn't matter anyway. The exhibition was fifteen years ago. I doubted the ark was still there right from the start, but my uncle insisted."

"Then you are at a dead end?"

"Not necessarily. Today I managed to get another picture from that exhibition." He zoomed at the legend on the showcase.

"Ark, Simarill, early first century. Use unknown," Tauriel read aloud and gasped. "Loan of Dragana Smaug!"

"It's still there. It is still at Erebor." Kili grinned. "And she has no idea what it truly is. She wouldn't have allowed it to be shown in public otherwise. All she knows is that it is rare and precious."

"But where does she keep it?"

"That is a good question. And one I'm going to solve while I am sitting crippled on your couch. I may have to use some of my special skills though. Shall I access your neighbour's WiFi?"

Tauriel sighed. "No. Use mine and don't get caught."

He kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

When he turned back to her laptop and his fingers danced over the keyboard, his dark brows drawn together in concentration, she realised she was actually disappointed. He had not tried to kiss her properly. Not now and not in all the days he had spent with her since Fili and Bofur had been knocking at her door. He had been flirting, he had been charming her, he was even sleeping next to her in her bed, cuddled against her back, his arm around her, his fingers intertwined with hers. But he had never tried anything.

Of course she could have taken the initiative. But things would become a lot more complicated then. Arwen, who was constantly texting and asking about that tasty morsel of a man Tauriel had dragged up, had called him boyfriend material. Was he? And was she girlfriend material? Tauriel doubted that very much. And therefore had decided not to spoil the good times they had. She would never admit that to anyone, but she liked to be with him. She was looking forward to coming home, to his jokes, his smile, his arm snaking around her when they sat on the couch. She didn't want to lose that. If he was content just being with her, so would she.

The only problem was that it was driving her nuts. At work she had caught herself sniffing at her shirt that had his scent on it. She was daydreaming of kissing him and undressing him. Haldir had come into her office the other day when she had been absentmindedly sucking on her pen and had made a hasty retreat, blushing like a school girl. Tauriel had hastily left the office then to get a cold shower. Something she now enjoyed regularly before going to bed, where she leaned into Kili's embrace and tried to ignore how good the body felt that was so very close to hers and unsuccessfully tried not to think about the rippling muscles she had glimpsed when he had changed his shirt.

Tasty morsel indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

**X. In which people lose their heads**

Kili started up from his sleep with a yelp. His hands clenched the sheets, his breath was rasping.

"Are you alright?" Tauriel sat up.

He blinked as if he didn't know where he was and had to adjust to his surroundings. Then he ran his fingers through his wild locks. "Oh, God. Sure. Sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep."

"Bad dream?"

Stupid question. He was still trembling. She thought once again that someone like him, someone so young, so radiantly full of life and laughter, shouldn't be so deeply troubled. He had a lot of nightmares. Some made him whimper quietly, some had him struggling with the duvet, others awoke him with a start. Her heart constricted every time.

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry. I'm such a baby."

She touched his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

His gaze wandered somewhere that was not here or now; his eyes were dark like the sea in a storm. Her hand stroked his shoulder, but what was intended to be comforting turned into something else entirely. Her fingers sneaked under his hair, traced the slope of his neck, explored his soft skin and rejoiced in his slight shiver. He was suddenly so close she could count each black, long eyelash.

And then her lips were on his, the tip of her tongue swept over his soft lower lip and flicked into his mouth. He drew her closer and reciprocated her kiss, deep and intense, so that she was gasping for breath before she could capture his lips again. Her body pressed closer to his, her hands found the way under his T-shirt. Her fingers explored the hot skin while his lips wandered over her neck and his teeth nibbled at the sensitive skin.

A shrill beep made them jump. Tauriel cursed slightly and grabbed her pager.

"What is it?" Kili's eyes burned with longing that slowly was replaced by confusion when she kept staring at her pager.

"Tauriel?"

"They found a corpse. I have to go."

"What? A corpse?"

"In front of the Senator's office."

"It's dead. It's not going anywhere. It can wait."

She chuckled. "It can't. I have to be there and monitor the investigation. And try to assure the Senator that we will catch the killer asap. Thranduil will be furious."

He sighed and got up. "I'll make some coffee."

She couldn't help but notice the bulge in his boxers and cursed the killer for their bad timing.

 **X**

When she entered the building and crossed the police cordon in front of the Senator's office, Legolas was already there. Flawless as ever, looking like a GQ model in his dark jeans and Abercrombie & Fitch hoodie. She frowned and gave him a tight-lipped smile, irritated that he always arrived at a crime scene before she did, looking way more attractive and sophisticated than she could ever hope to.

He nodded to where Haldir was kneeling next to the body. He blocked most of it but Tauriel could see legs in jeans and black biker boots. When she approached, Haldir looked up and revealed the rest of the dead man. He seemed to be of middle height, slim and wiry, and wore a jumper and a leather jacket. So far, so ordinary. Hadn't it been for the fact that his head was missing.

"Any idea what the cause of death may be?"

"Funny, Captain." Haldir smiled grimly and offered her a pair of latex gloves.

She put them on and patted down the body. The pockets seemed to be empty. She let her hands move to the remains of the neck.

"Has the photographer taken all the pictures we need?" The last thing she needed was to ruin the murder scene while she explored the edges of the wound.

"Yes, Captain. The wound is smooth, the skin just slightly frazzled. The killer used a really sharp blade."

"And they didn't do it here," she said. "There is not enough blood."

"Yes. He was brought here. The forensic team reckons he has been dead for several hours, probably has been killed in the late afternoon. The Senator left his office at 7.30 pm, shortly after his porter didn't see any out of the ordinary."

"The corpse wasn't beamed here. There's loads of security cams in this building. Have you got the footage?"

"Of course."

"Who found him?"

"The cleansing woman. She went in shock and had to be treated. There wasn't much to get out of her except for screaming and weeping."

"We'll try again tomorrow." She continued to examine the dead man's body. When she put aside the collar of the leather jacket, a tattoo was sitting on the dead man's neck, partly covered in blood.

She whistled. "Look at that."

Haldir drew a sharp breath. "Dammit. A Spider!"

The black inked spider was clearly visible against the bloodied and lightly tanned skin that had started to turn grey. The man had been a gang member. As if the missing head wasn't evidence enough that this was no ordinary murder. She couldn't help the feeling that there was more to it. A beheaded orc had been placed in front of Thranduil's office. Clearly that was a message. But what did it say? Who was the dead man? And where was his bloody head?

She searched the corpse again. His jacket's pockets were still empty. Her fingers wandered to his jeans and made a find in one of the back pockets. A folded sheet of paper that turned out to be release papers from the hospital. But the patient's name and date of release had been torn off. She called one of the officers in their white scene of crime suits to secure the paper in a plastic bag.

"We need a photograph of the tattoo as well." The man nodded and she got up, gesturing to the undertakers that they were done. She watched the men put the corpse into a body bag and zip it.

"I want the results on my desk first thing in the morning," she said to the head forensic.

The man sighed. "The autopsy is going take several hours."

"Then you better get started. I want to know who he is and what exactly happened. When he was killed, with what and where. You have until seven o'clock."

"No way. I need more time. Ten o'clock. The earliest. My assistant called in sick yesterday."

She glared at him. "Do I look as if I care? Seven o'clock. If you don't want to end up with a tag on your toe as well, you should do as I say."

The forensic scowled but kept silent. Legolas frowned slightly.

"You are in a good mood tonight."

"A beheaded Spider is put in front of the Senator's office and you want me to sing and tap-dance?"

"I thought you like a good case. Something out of the ordinary."

"Yes, I do. Not necessarily involving Thranduil and a headless corpse at his door, though. Did you speak to your father yet?"

"Just briefly. He told me when he left his office. He wasn't very sociable. He is expecting our report in the morning."

"Of course. I better head home then."

"I thought we might go for a drink. Sharing the same fate of being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night and so forth. The Prancing Pony is still open. Fancy a Gin Tonic?"

She shook her head. "I fancy getting back into my bed." Where a certain dark-haired man was waiting whose lips one simply had to devour.

Legolas' face fell ever so slightly. "Of course. See you in the morning, then."

She patted his arm as a good-night and got into her car. It was strange not to go to the bar with him. They usually went to the Prancing Pony after being called to a nightly crime scene. They shared some drinks, they talked. It felt good not be alone. They had known each other since childhood, and Legolas was the closest she had to a family. But she hadn't told him that Killian Durinson had been brought to her flat with an infection from his bullet wound. She hadn't told him that she had nursed the young man back to health. And she definitely didn't want him to know that Kili occupied most of her thoughts.

She parked her Toyota in front of her apartment building and silently opened the door to her flat. The lights in her bedroom at the end of the hall were on. She slipped into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. When she checked her looks in the mirror she made a face. She looked a lot like Beetlejuice with a wig. Furiously she combed her hair, put on a little make-up and blush, glossed her lips and used mascara.

Now she looked like a transvestite Beetlejuice.

She shot her reflection in the mirror an irritated look and left. When she entered her bedroom, she realised she needn't have worried. All her pathetic efforts to look beautiful and irresistible were for naught.

Kili was fast asleep. His head rested on the keyboard of his laptop and he snored softly. Carefully she extracted the laptop from under his cheek, killed the lights and got under the duvet. Her arm around his chest, her face against his shoulder blade, his warmth heating up her body, she fell asleep without even worrying about having to face Thranduil in the morning.

The alarm went off and she hit the button. When it pestered her again, she merely growled and pressed her face deeper into the cushion. Only when the delicious smell of freshly brewed coffee caught her nose, she was able to open one eye.

"Hi, sleepy."

Kili was sitting at her bedside and offering her a mug.

She sat up and blinked. He placed the mug in her hand and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Was it very late?"

"About fourish." She took a sip and sighed with delight. "You should be canonised for this coffee. Did you really get up at six a.m. to wake me up with probably the best coffee that's ever been made?"

"Anything to make you smile, love."

"Can you find me ahead, then?"

"Nah. I like the one you've got. Although you look a little like a panda with all that smudged Mascara." He grinned at her horrified expression. "Pandas are cute."

She bared her teeth. "I need to find a man's head. White, middle-aged. An orc's head."

"You want an orc's head? I'm not sure I approve. I very much enjoyed kissing your head last night."

She smiled. "I enjoyed that too. But the corpse I was called to see? It was headless."

"Oh. Wow. How do you know it was an orc?"

"Spider's tattoo."

"Wow again. Any ideas who did it?"

"Some. But none that make sense so far. And I have to report to the Senator in…" She looked at the alarm clock. "Shit. 30 minutes!"

She finished the coffee and got out of bed.

"Would you save my life and get me another coffee?"

When he returned she had dressed and just finished braiding her hair. She grabbed the steaming mug from his hands and squeezed past him towards the door, picking up her bag on the way.

He tugged at her shirt. "You forgot something."

Shoes, handbag, car keys, coffee. She even had a quick shower and had brushed her teeth.

"No, I don't think so."

He kissed her, tenderly yet resolutely. His tongue parted her lips and caught hers, his body pressed her against the wall, his teeth nibbled at her lower lip and tugged gently before letting go. Tauriel blinked, catching her breath. It wasn't even seven o'clock in the morning, and he was kissing her senseless.

Kili smiled cheekily. "Good-bye, sweetheart. Have a nice day at the office while I will busy myself in the kitchen and cook."

"You're going to cook? You're joking, right?"

"Nope. I am full of surprises."

She chuckled. "Yeah. We can agree on that one." Before shutting the door behind her, she grabbed the front of his tee and pulled him towards her for a quick, hard kiss.

"But so am I."

 **X**

She got into her car, started the engine and dialled the forensics' number. With her phone tucked between shoulder and chin she drove to the Senator's office, listening to what the head forensic had to say. The full report would be on her desk later that morning, but she needed something to report to Thranduil now.

"The man had been killed about five hours before his body was detected by the cleansing woman in front of the Senator's office. The cause of death was a severing of the cervical spine and the carotid caused by cutting off his head. They used a very sharp blade, maybe a Samurai sword. There were no other injuries. But," The man paused dramatically. "He had been shot recently. And he had had surgery to remove the bullet."

"He had hospital release papers in his back pocket," she said. "Did you send fingerprints and DNA to the laboratory for an analysis?"

Just when the forensic confirmed that he did, her phone indicated there was another call waiting.

"I've got to go. There's someone on the other line. Thank you so far." She took the waiting call and flinched when Thranduil's cool voice spoke without a greeting.

"I believed I asked you to report to me in the morning."

"I'm nearly there."

"I have a question you need to answer. Captain." She didn't like the way he stressed her rank.

"Go ahead."

"Did you come to my office building last night?"

"Of course, Senator."

"You saw the corpse?"

"Of course, Senator."

"Did you look for the head?"

"Pardon me?"

"The head, Tauriel. I believe I make perfect sense. Have you been looking for the head? Have you found it yet?"

"Err. I am afraid not, Senator. But I believe we have a clue to where it may be."

"I do not share your optimism, Captain."

"Why is that?"

"It is sitting on my desk."

"What?" She dropped her phone and fumbled for it while steering the car into the private parking lot of the Senator's office building.

"Do not waste my time with unintelligible mutterings. I would appreciate it if you came and saw for yourself. Now. Legolas is already here."

She clenched her teeth. Of course he was. "I'll be right there, Senator."

She ended the call and got out of the car, already dialling Haldir's number.

"Captain," he greeted almost breathlessly. "I've just run the fingerprints through the computer to crosscheck the lab results that came in a few minutes ago. The corpse is an old acquaintance, it seems. Fingerprints and DNA identify him as Mitchell Narzug. The same orc who had been involved in the speed boat race with the Durinsons on the Anduin. The one that had been shot and who the Senator had released from hospital some days ago."

"The release papers that were in his pocket," she said flatly.

"Yes. They wanted us to draw the conclusion. I was wondering whether we should check the hospital for any clues. We still haven't found the bloody head."

"Don't bother. It is in the Senator's office. On his desk. He just called."

"Shit!"

"Big time. Get the forensics, will you?"

Haldir growled in agreement and ended the call. Tauriel was taking the last pair of steps in a hurry and knocked at the mighty door before entering. And there it was. Sitting in the middle of the Senator's desk, the features grotesquely contorted in something like a smile, was the head of Mitchell Narzug. A little blood had spilled on the Persian rug and the papers on Thranduil's desk but other than that the severed head was shockingly clean. Its dark hair even seemed to be combed.

Tauriel realised that her mouth had fallen open and shut it. She looked up and into the cool blue eyes of the man who had raised her. And who now was watching her in cold anger.

"Well?" Thranduil raised one eyebrow.

"That's the head of Mitchell Narzug."

"You don't say."

"When did you discover it?"

"I had the privilege of seeing it this morning before I had my first cup of tea, since neither you nor one of your officers saw the need of looking into my office yesterday night."

"I am very sorry, Senator. The door of your office didn't look broken open."

"It is not. But someone had been in here and put the head on my desk, obviously. And no, Captain, that someone wasn't me."

"Of course not. I need to speak to your assistant. And I need to know who else has a key to your office." She exchanged a glance with Legolas. "Have you seen Mr. Narzug since you told him he was free to go? Did you have contact with him, Senator?"

"Of course not. What would I want with the likes of him?"

"Routine questioning. You know the procedures."

"I would very much appreciate it if you would put more effort in searching a crime scene. That is routine as well, I gather?"

"Yes, Senator." She ground her teeth.

 **X**

It was 10.30 p.m. when she eventually dragged herself up the stairs to her flat. She needed a glass of wine, a shower and most of all, she needed sleep. She felt worn-out and frustrated. That case had all the traits of a real bastard. The forensic had discovered a USB-drive in Narzug's mouth that had been sent to the lab for investigation. They still hadn't informed her what was on it. She had double- and cross-checked all the other pieces of evidence, interviewed the usual suspects, talked to the doctors at the hospital and threatened the people at the lab to make them speed up but she had found out nothing of relevance. Mitchell Narzug had disappeared after being released from the hospital and hadn't been seen or heard of again until he had turned up at the Senator's office in two pieces. It was bad enough not to have a clue but with Thranduil watching her every move?

When she unlocked her door and entered the hall, a delicious smell got into her nose and made her mouth water. Kili obviously had not been joking about spending his time in the kitchen. He could cook?

But instead of a well-laid table all she could see was him in the kitchen-doorway doing chin ups. He was wearing tracksuit trousers and a tank top and his fingers were hooked at the doorframe. He obviously had been at it quite a while, he was puffing, the light grey of his shirt was already dark with sweat.

She stopped dead in her tracks, totally baffled. "What are you doing?"

"Working out."

His drew his body up, his arms held the weight for some time and then slowly allowed his body down again.

"Why are you using my kitchen-door?"

"Can't go to the gym."

"Right." She was still irritated. Whether it was because of his unorthodox use of her doorframe as a high bar, the lack of dinner, or the shimmer of his sweaty skin in the light of her kitchen lamp she couldn't say. It was hard to avert her eyes, and that irritated her even more.

She tried to squeeze past him and get the white wine out of the fridge that her suddenly much too dry throat craved for. But he blocked her way and continued his exercise in a maddening slow rhythm.

"I need to go into the kitchen."

"You're never using the kitchen."

"Pardon me?"

"You never cook."

"So what? You promised me dinner, and there is none."

"Fridge."

"What?"

"You're late."

"I have a hell of a job. And a corpse without a head." Not to mention the head sitting on Thranduil's desk that brought the Senator close to biting hers off.

"I know."

"My life, my flat. Don't you try making me feel bad about coming home late."

"Am not."

"Of course you are. Stop doing that…" ridiculous thing, she wanted to say. But it wasn't ridiculous. It was sexy like hell. She could see how his biceps worked under his sweaty skin, how the veins at his neck popped out. And that strip of skin that was exposed between his tracksuit trousers and tank top whenever he stretched made her fingers itch with the desire to touch.

"Stop that while I am talking to you. Why don't you tell me straight away that you are pissed off with me?"

"Because I'm not." He dropped to his feet, panting. "Not everything is revolving around you."

"I never thought so. I just wanted to get to my fridge."

"Well, go then."

He didn't move an inch, just stood in the doorframe, feet set apart, and she had to brush against his body to squeeze through. Damn. He even smelled good. Musky, damp, and totally like Kili. A very angry Kili. He had always been easy, friendly, fun. Now anger was radiating from him like a heat wave.

"If you're not pissed off with me what is it then?"

He ground his teeth. "Fili was here," he finally said.

"And?"

"Brought me some things. Wanted to know how I was. And told me that Thorin no longer wants me to take part in his operation."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently he thinks opening the sluice gate was a bad idea."

She guffawed. "He would have been trapped without you. There was no way of escaping the orcs or the police."

"On that the opinions differ. He thinks I was reckless, and stupid, and that I endangered his quest. And to avoid happening anything like that again, he kicked me out. Fili had to pass it on to me that I should stay wherever I was and lay low. According to Fili Thorin is worried that I was injured and got sick. He said uncle wants me to heal. But I know he is just mad at me."

"No way." She put her hand reassuringly on his arm. "Surely your uncle is just protective."

"I know he thinks I'm nothing but trouble. I'm not like Fili." Kili shrugged free without looking at her. "I need a shower."

The bathroom door slammed shut.

Tauriel flinched. Thorin Durinson really was an idiot. No matter what his motives were, he had hurt his nephew. She stared at the bathroom door and listened to the sound of the shower. Then she sighed and helped herself to a glass of wine. There was lasagne sitting on the middle shelf of the fridge and she pid some with her fingers. Even cold it was delicious. Maybe Arwen was right, maybe Kili really was boyfriend material. When she closed the fridge, her eyes fell on the pile of dirty pots in the sink and the splatters of tomato soup on the tiles. Then again, maybe he wasn't.

She was still lingering in the doorway to her kitchen, cradling her glass of wine and pondering whether she should do the washing-up and what she could say to comfort Kili, when the bathroom door opened and he came out with nothing more than a towel wrapped around his hips. His wet hair touched his shoulders, drops of water were running over his chest and glistened on his tanned skin. A fine line of dark hair meandered over his abs and vanished seductively where the towel hid his privates.

She knew her jaw had dropped. She knew she was staring. She knew she was positively drooling. And yet she couldn't help it. She had to delight in each exquisite detail of his body.

He stopped still. And let his towel drop.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI. In which a message is delivered**

She stretched and enjoyed the feeling of Kili's warm skin next to hers. His chest hair tickled her nose. She opened an eye.

"Oh, good. You're awake. I stopped feeling my right arm about half an hour ago."

Tauriel blinked. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Never."

He planted a kiss on her hair and started to retrieve his uncooperative limb from under her body. Tauriel sat up in bed.

"What time is it?"

"Not sure. Eight?"

"Damn. I'm late. I have to phone work."

He bit her shoulder gently.

"Do that. Tell them you are bedridden."

Which, in the last days, had been close to the truth. They had spent most of their time in bed. With the occasional encounter on the sofa, in the shower, or on the kitchen table. Never before had she made love with so much passion and devotion, never known two bodies melt so perfectly together, never felt so much heat and pleasure, so much need and lust, so much almost violent fire and trust. She had screamed, and laughed, and cried, probably all at once. She had scratched his back, bitten his shoulder, and enjoyed his loud animalistic cry in her ear when he came long and strong. She had curled up on his chest, listened to his heartbeat pounding like a drum of war while his shaking fingers traced her features, his breath hot and damp in her hair, his wild, dark locks entangled with her red strands, woven together in a sweet pattern just like their limbs, sweat on his skin and on hers. It had been bliss. It even could have been love. It was the closest thing to love she had ever experienced. She wasn't even sure he hadn't murmured those words of love in his dark silken voice when she was peacefully drifting into sleep with his strong arm wrapped around her body like a shield.

She sighed and tried to get up, but Kili's arm around her waist stopped her.

"Can't you call in sick?"

"No, I can't. I have a murder investigation."

"It's not going anywhere. You could as well stay at home. With me." He started to kiss her neck.

"Not fair." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his nibbling lips and teeth.

"Not meant to be."

She pushed him away. "I can't. As you said, the investigation is at a dead end, and Thranduil isn't pleased with me at all. I need to solve that thing!"

"What about that USB drive?"

She shrugged. "Lab's still at it. They haven't found anything yet. That thing doesn't seem to hold any data."

"Your lab rats are just too stupid to find it. Someone puts a flash drive into the dead orc's mouth and there's nothing on it? Come on. I bet my right arm that the USB drive is the key to solving your case. But a wager on that arm is probably not a good idea." Kili looked gloomily at his side and tried to move his fingers that refused to cooperate. "I think it is dead and useless."

"Is it?" She grinned devilishly. "That leaves you with only one arm to defend yourself." She rolled over and pinned him in the cushion, feeling a most welcome stir of a body part that was definitely not dead. She bent down to kiss him as his fingers traced her back.

"Give it to me," he murmured between kisses.

"I am about to. I am late anyway." She let her fingers caress the muscles at his side and scratch his underbelly ever so lightly with her nails. He shivered and breathed harder. His voice sounded husky when he spoke again.

"No. I mean, oh God, yes. But what I meant was: You should give the flash drive to me. If there's anything on it, I will find it."

She sat up. "What? You can't be serious. I cannot give a vital piece of evidence to anyone who is not police." Or could she? Tauriel bit her lower lip. "How long would you need to have the USB thingy?"

"Depends. At least a couple of hours. Let me have a look tonight, no one at the lab is going to miss it then. Fili brought my computer stuff, so I should have anything I need."

"Okay. I'll try to get it for you." She got out of bed, but Kili pulled her down on top of him again. He grinned.

"Not letting you go now, love. I want payment in advance."

 **X**

When Tauriel yanked open the door to her office, fully aware that she was ridiculously late, three heads turned.

"Where have you been?" Thranduil looked at his watch.

"I tried to reach you on the phone but you didn't answer." Legolas sounded mildly worried and more than a little annoyed.

"My dear Captain! May I say, you look lovely today?" The little, curly-haired man sitting in front of her desk beamed at her.

What was is name again? Boggins? Yes, she remembered him. He was Bilbo Boggins, and he was Thorin Durinson's lawyer. What was he doing here? What were they all doing here? In her office, obviously waiting for her. Had she missed an appointment?

"I was investigating," she said coolly, but failed to keep her face straight. Remembering the nature of her investigation made her lips curl into a deliriously happy smile.

"Your officer Haldir assured us you would be in any minute. That was half an hour ago." Thranduil's voice was so cold, penguins would have shivered. "I don't care what you have been investigating unless you solved the case of the head on my desk. And somehow I doubt you made any progress. My patience is running thin, Captain."

Tauriel felt herself crumble under his stare. "I'm on it, Senator. That case has top-priority. We are close to cracking the USB drive."

"About time." Thranduil inspected his manicured fingers. "What about Thorin Durinson?"

"What about him?"

"Did you find him? You may remember that I wanted to ask him some questions."

"It seems, he left town."

"I told you he did." Boggins smiled.

Thranduil's cold blue eyes pierced the little man but Boggins didn't seem to be intimidated at all.

"You are his lawyer, are you not, Mr. Baggins?"

Baggins. Damn.

"For some years now, I am proud to say. The Durinsons are an old and well-respected family."

"The latter is doubtful. They are greedy and not to be trusted. Always keep secrets. You will find that out sooner or later." He suppressed a yawn. "I do not care about your little career. I care about interrogating a potentially dangerous man. As Durinson's lawyer you must know where to find him."

The curly-haired man shrugged. "I am sorry to say that I do not. He is secretive, as you said."

"Mr. Baggins." Legolas' sounded strangely impatient. "We simply need to ask a few more questions."

"Of course, of course. I will tell him as soon as he gets in touch with me."

Legolas' gaze wandered to Tauriel, and she took the clue.

"Why don't you get in touch with him?"

"Because for a man of his standing and wit he is strangely old-fashioned and doesn't even own a mobile."

"Mr. Bog… Baggins. You loyalty is admirable. But we need to speak to Mr. Durinson as quickly as possible. It is for his own good and protection."

"Protection?"

"We still couldn't get a hold on the orcs who chased him on the Anduin. Those men were armed and fired guns. I think he might know who they were." She stopped, remembering the little, curly-haired figure in the boat with Thorin Oakenshield. Had that been Baggins? "Where were you when the wild chase happened?"

"Me?" He looked at her from bright blue orbs. "At home, of course. Preparing my dinner. Grilled trout with vegetables."

"You were not in a speed boat with Thorin Durinson?"

He laughed. "Me? Oh, no. I am getting seasick in a paddleboat. There is no way I would set foot on something as dangerous as a speed boat."

"You don't like adventures?"

"In books, my dear. In real life, they are far too exciting for my taste. Not to mention terribly dangerous. Lacerations, broken bones, there is even the possibility of getting shot – no, thank you very much." He smiled and patted his belly. "I am a man who likes four meals a day and a soft bed to sleep in. I am getting nervous when I forget to pocket a handkerchief. Can you imagine someone like me taking part in an adventure?"

"Can anyone confirm you were at home at the time in question?"

"Now that you mention it – Balin Offundin dropped by. He stayed for dinner, and I must say, he savoured most of it and I went to bed hungry. Usually he has flawless manners, the man is always polite, but when it comes to a grilled trout… My mother's recipe, you know."

"Offundin? Is he related to Dwalin Offundin?"

"Brothers. They are very close. As funny as it may sound, given Dwalin Offundin's military career, but Balin constantly worries about him. An older brother will always care about his younger sibling, he always needs to know whether his brother is well." He gave her a sweet smile, but there was something else in his eyes. "And that goes for other relatives as well, of course. An uncle, for instance. An uncle will be worried sick about his nephew and may overreact sometimes. I am a lone child but ever since I encountered the Durinson's, I realised the importance of family. There is nothing thicker than blood. The young do not always understand that and have to be reminded sometimes." He hopped off the chair. "As much as I enjoyed spending the morning in such pleasant company, I have to leave, I am afraid. A lawyer is always busy. Good morning."

He went to the door and turned. "Someone once asked me what I thought what wishing a good morning really meant and I've been wondering about that ever since. Do I wish you a good morning, or do I mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that I feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on? Language is so inaccurate sometimes, don't you think? All the more reason not to take words to heart that were spoken rashly." His eyes met Tauriel's and held her gaze before he finally opened the door. "Good morning."

He knew. He bloody knew that Kili was staying at her place. He even knew how upset Kili had been by his uncle's order not to take part in their operation any longer. How could he know?

Tauriel realised she was still staring at the door that Boggins had closed behind him. But so were the others. It took a while until Legolas cleared his throat.

"Did that midget just leave and make us look like complete fools?"

"Find Thorin Durinson. Arrest the murderer of Mitchell Narzug. Do not make me regret I promoted you, Tauriel." Thranduil got up, straightened his flawless trouser legs and walked stiffly out of the room.

Tauriel let out her breath in one hiss.

"Coffee?" Legolas asked. He looked a little pale, and when he poured her a cup from the Thermos, his hand was shaking slightly.

They gulped down the pathetic excuse for a coffee in silence. Tauriel thought that Boggins, damn, Baggins probably was a lot cleverer than she had given him credit for. He had not only evaded answering their questions but delivered a message for Kili. Had Fili told him where his brother was staying? Yes, she decided. It must have been Fili, all that talk about a worried brother. If Fili had told Baggins, he must have trusted the man not to give Kili's hiding place away. Their secret was safe for now. As was Baggin's own secret. She was sure now that she had seem in the speed boat together with Thorin Oakenshield. But what did it matter? The wild chase on the Anduin was a closed case. She wasn't even sure she wanted to find Thorin Durinson. Why should she? Because the Senator thought he had a score to settle? That was not her business. She was a police officer. Not Thranduil's personal army.

She needed to find the murderer of Mitchell Narzug.

As if he had been able to read her thoughts, Legolas suddenly addressed her. "Are you really on to something with the USB drive? I didn't think the lab would be able to decrypt it."

She sighed. "They are not. But I know someone who can probably crack it."

"Who? Do we have computer geniusses I do not know yet?"

"He's a hacker. He promised to give it a try. But I have to give him he drive at least for tonight."

"That is illegal. You could lose your job if you give such a key piece of evidence to someone. Especially a hacker!"

"I know. But what else can I do?"

"This guy, this hacker of yours, is he any good?"

"Oh, yes." She felt herself blush.

Legolas nodded slowly. "I will give you a completed form that allows you to take the drive to anyone you think should have a look at it. You can remove it from the evidence room by prosecuter's orders. No one will ask any awkward questions."

"Thank you, brother."

He frowned slightly. "You never called me brother so many times ever before."

"Maybe you never acted so many times like a brother before."

He smiled. "Maybe I need to change my behaviour."

"Please don't."

 **X**

Tauriel placed the USB drive into Kili's hand. "You have tonight. It has to be back at the lab tomorrow morning."

He nodded and looked at the small device in his hand. "Let's have a look what secret your Mr. Narzug has been keeping."

He inserted the flash drive in the computer's USB slot and pressed some keys. Windows opened and he typed numbers, pressed some other keys, and scratched his chin. Tauriel watched him for a while but nothing exciting happened. Even when he ran a special decoding software, the flash drive remained uncooperative.

"I told you. There's probably nothing on it," Tauriel pouted.

"Patience, red."

His fingers danced over the keyboard. He frowned and typed some numbers.

It didn't seem to get him anywhere. Kili gnawed at his lower lip and tried some different commands.

Tauriel watched him work until her eyes burned and the little numbers letters on the screen danced before her eyes. Her back was aching and her legs felt numb. She suppressed a yawn.

"Get some sleep," Kili said, his voice gentle. His eyes never left the screen. "I need some more time here. This bugger is resisting big time."

"Maybe it's nothing but an empty drive. Maybe it was just a bad joke."

"Oh, no. There's something on it alright. Quite an amount of data. I just need to find out how to access it. You don't have to wait here all the time. Go to bed, I will wake you up when I'm done."

She yawned. "I guess I'm off then," she said, curling a strand of his hair around her finger, half hoping, he would abandon his laptop and follow her. But, no, she reminded herself. She really needed to know what was on that bloody drive. And if Kili was only half as good as he claimed to be, he was probably her last chance.

"Okay. Good-night." He looked up for a quick kiss and returned to work.

Tauriel was fast asleep when she felt a hand on her shoulder and jolted up.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. But I thought you wanted to see it as soon as I got it," Kili said.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes.

"What the orc has to say."

"What?" She sat up, still not completely awake. Then it struck her, and she stared at Kili. He looked tired but very pleased with himself.

"You decoded that thing?"

"It's a video message. Come and look."

Tauriel got out of bed and followed him into the living room. She dropped on the couch next to Kili and wrapped her hands around a mug of steaming, hot tea.

"You really cracked the flash drive? That's amazing!"

"Not really. It took some time and a little thinking but in the end it was easy, really. They wanted us to get the message. I don't know why they even bothered to encrypt it. If you ask me, it's not worth it. But see for yourself." Kili put the laptop on her knees and let his hand rest on her thigh before he pressed a key. "Promise me you won't freak out."

"What? Why? Why would I…?"

The symbol of a red, fiery eye appeared on the screen. Then the camera wobbled, hands steadied it on the tripod and the man who had done so retreated further back so that the camera would get him in full. It was Mitchell Narzug, just as Tauriel remembered him from the hospital. A little less pale, a little less groomed but with the same contemptuous smile.

He sat down on a stool and grinned into the camera.

"My name is Mitchell Narzug. Do you remember me? Or am I just some nameless, faceless shooting-victim whose case you will never solve because you don't care? It doesn't matter anymore. Our time will come again. Soon. Very soon. Vengeance is ours. Everything will be ours. Your homes, your riches, your lives." He smiled again, showing yellow teeth. "My boss says I am talking too much. And since I already told you too many things, he said I might as well tell you some more. The rings of power are under our master's command. There is no way to defeat him, you can do nothing but yield. All your feeble attempts to stop us are for naught." He looked straight into the camera, his face dark. "Stay away from the Durinsons. The Gundabad Gang is going to deal with them. They will never retake Erebor. They will never cross our plans again. Thorin Durinson and his whelps are dead men walking." Narzug laughed suddenly. "We've already put a bullet in the black haired biker. Next time, we will finish him off. He dies first, then the brother. Then Oakenshield, he will die last. We want him to watch. We want him to suffer. The filthy bloodline of the Durinson's will end."

Tauriel gasped. She turned to Kili who shook his head.

"Shh. Watch."

Narzug let his hands rest on his legs. "Keep out of our way. Follow our orders. There's nothing you can do anyway." He grinned.

His mouth was still curled into his sneery grin when a dark figure appeared at his back, lifted a long sword and chopped Narzug's head clean off. Black smoke filled the screen before the image of the red, fiery eye appeared again and a voice, dark and machine-like thundered: "The world as you know it will end. My time has come again, and I do not tolerate insubordination."


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, I am back. And I do apologise. I have neglected this story far too long, but it has always been nagging me. Every now and then a review popped up in my email account, remembering me that there are people out there who like this story. Special thanks to **Kili's Smile who reviewed ages ago, I know, but it gave me the much needed kick up the backside and** I started writing again. It took a while to get there, but now that my characters and I are happily reunited, we are ready to rock.**

* * *

 **XII. In which there is an argument**

"That's all." Kili extracted the USB drive and put it on the table. "There is not one piece of useful information on it." He snorted. "I can't believe I wasted my time on this."

"They threatened to kill you! You heard what Narzug said. That the bullet was just the beginning. They plan to attack you again, and this time they will kill you. Just as they killed him."

"I heard what he said, and it's shite." He yawned.

"They murdered a man in front of a camera in cold blood. They threatened you. Your whole family, and you in particular. The black haired biker. You should take that seriously." Even to her own ears her voice sounded unpleasantly shrill. She took a deep breath and continued. "The strange voice… the eye… this leader of the Gundabad Gang, they obviously know of your uncle's plans to retake Erebor, and they are determined to stop him. There is no way he can stick to his plans now. You have to tell him."

Kili laughed. "Definitely not. Apart from the fact that he wouldn't listen to me, he would never cancel his plans, now that we have come so far. He has waited a long time for this moment, we all have. And we have sorted everything out. Nothing will go wrong. Everything has been going according to plan."

"It has? Getting shot was part of the plan then?"

He rolled his eyes. "It was stupidity. My own fault."

"That is going to make a wonderful epitaph."

"Tauriel." Kili took her hand in his and put his other on top. "Listen. It is not the first time we've been threatened, and it won't be the last. It is nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to… Are you crazy?"

She tried to free her hand but he kept it sandwiched in his.

"Please. I know it sounds weird but we are used to that. As long as I can remember they have been threatening to kill us. To spill our blood, to end our line, blah, blah, blah. But we're still here."

"Your father and your uncle Frerin are not." She knew that this was below the belt but she couldn't help it. He had to realise that this was serious.

The smile on his face crumbled. He let go of her hand and got up to pace the living room, suddenly agitated, and raked his fingers through his hair.

"What do you expect me to do? Tremble with fear? Run? Hide? I've done that all my life. Even when I was a little boy I knew that bad people were after us, trying to harm us. I knew I had to watch out for people following me. I knew I mustn't talk to anyone. I knew a phone call in the middle of the night meant we had to run. For years we never even bothered to unpack our bags. Can you imagine what it was like? Never going to a school longer than a few months, moving away in the middle of the night, never seeing your mates again, your girlfriend? When I was sixteen I had lived in about thirty different towns. I had never once been on a school trip but I could shoot a pistol and take on a grown man in a fist fight. We have been threatened so many times I lost count. So pardon me if I don't faint when some stupid orc vows to kill me."

She only realised how much his voice had risen when he stopped talking and hectically went through the pockets of his leather jacket that lay crumpled on the couch. A pack of cigarettes, a lighter, an angry puff of smoke.

He had never smoked in her flat before.

The fingers that lifted the cigarette to his lips trembled slightly. The crackling of the cigarette glow, hungrily consuming paper and tobacco, was the only sound in the silence that had fallen.

"I am sorry," Tauriel eventually said. Her throat was dry. "I had no idea. You must have been very lonely."

He shrugged without looking at her. "I had Fili."

She played with the drive in her fingers, wishing she would know what to say. But there were no words that could repair a broken childhood. Bring back his father. Or hers.

Eventually, Kili dropped the cigarette butt into his mug. He attempted a smile.

"I can imagine how scary that message must be to you. But we know how to deal with the Gundabad Gang."

She shook her head wearily. "Do not take it lightly. This wasn't an empty threat. They made Mitchell Narzug deliver it and chopped off his head before stuffing the recording into his mouth. They placed Narzug's head right on the Senator's desk. Clearly this was a message, a warning to stay away from you, because they want to deal with you themselves. Thranduil may want to throw you in the deepest dungeon, but they want you dead."

"They want to stop us," Kili agreed. "But they won't succeed. Thorin will take back Erebor, and then it will finally be normal lives for everyone of us."

He sat down again and nudged her slightly. "Come on, you promised not to freak out."

"I didn't promise."

"Yeah, right, you didn't. And I admit, watching someone being decapitated is not pretty. But you are Captain of the Elven Squad. You are about ten times tougher than anyone I know. Dwalin doesn't count." He grinned slightly. "Why are you so shaken?"

"Because they threatened you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. I care about you."

"Oh. You… care. Wow."

She felt herself blush. "You know what I mean. I like you."

"You like me," he said in a flat voice. „Hurray."

She exhaled her breath audibly. "I am not someone who dreams of matching Volvos and chocolate labs just because prince charming steps into my life. I am not a desperate romantic like you."

"Desperate?" He shook his head, and a stray lock danced on his nose. „I am not desperate. I know that loving someone doesn't make you weaker. It makes you stronger. How do you think we survived all those years? Because we had each other. Because we had friends and allies we could rely on. Everybody needs someone."

She watched the rebellious strand of hair that he unsuccessfully tried to tame with his fingers. Damn. She cared more about him than was good for her.

"You think by avoiding others you cannot get hurt?" Kili asked softly. "You are wrong, love. You will get hurt just like the rest of us. You just won't have anyone to stand by you."

His young face, pale with tiredness, was serious. There was the shadow of a stubble on his chin, and the circles under his eyes looked like bruises. He had worked nearly the whole night to crack the drive, and she hadn't even thanked him. Some of the tightness inside of her started to uncurl. He had been trying to help, had wanted to soothe her, and she had lashed out at him like she always did when someone came close to tearing down her walls.

Thranduil's face came into her mind when he had told her that her parents had been killed by orcs. That his wife had been with them, and that she was dead. She remembered thinking that he looked dead as well. She remembered him telling her that she had to be brave.

"It's not me I'm worried about. Even I can't protect you if you don't take a threat like this seriously."

"Protect me?" Kili's lips twitched. "Because you… like… me? Or because of what happened to your parents?"

Damn. Could he read minds?

"What happened to my parents is long ago and none of your business."

"No need to bite my head off. I merely wanted to help." He shrugged. "You had that look on your face."

"What look?"

"My mum gets it when something reminds her of our father. So utterly lost."

He looked lost himself. Tauriel bit her lip. What was wrong with her? She had turned on him, had most likely hurt him, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"I am sorry. I don't know how to behave in a situation like this. I don't know how to say those things. I am not good with emotions."

"Not good?" His eyebrows shot up. "You are lousy."

She heard her teeth snap shut.

"I am sorry I can't be what you want," she said icily. And was surprised that what was meant to be a snarky remark was the truth. She _was_ sorry. For once she would have liked not to be the world's biggest failure when it came to relationships. Not to be a coward who backed out before things started to get too complicated. Or too intimate. Which was one and the same, really.

Kili looked at her, his gaze intense.

"You are exactly what I want," he said, his voice so dark and serious it made her skin tingle. Tauriel drew a nervous breath. And then Kili's mouth stretched into an impossibly wide smile.

"And I am your prince charming."

 **X**

"Really?" Legolas asked. "That hacker of yours managed to get a video message out of this? Maybe we should hire him. Our own IT-people are useless. I have so many errors on my computer lately, and they just cannot make the thing function properly again. Do you think your hacker could look into our system?"

"You want to hire a hacker? You? Mr. Righteous himself?"

He grinned. "It seems, I already have. What does the message say?"

"See for yourself." She inserted the USB drive and pressed the key to play the message. Mitchell Narzug appeared on the screen, his smile arrogant, his black hair slicked back, just like she remembered him. To know what was going to happen in a few minutes; to know that his body – and head – were stowed away in the mortuary, made her feel queasy.

When the dark figure behind Narzug appeared, she watched Legolas from the corner of her eyes. He didn't even blink when the sword went through Narzug's neck like butter and the orc's head slowly tilted to the side before falling to the floor followed by a gush of blood that splattered onto the camera's lens.

The mechanical voice, the fiery eye, silence.

Legolas was still looking at the screen.

"The Durinsons'," he said softly. "It all comes down to them again. Why are they so important?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whoever is behind this wanted to make sure that we don't interfere. I wonder what is so special about Thorin Oakenshield that his enemies take such a great effort to mark him and his family as their targets. Yes, he wants to take back Erebor. But he is only one man with very few followers. Not even the brightest nor bravest, I dare say. Their chances to succeed are close to zero. So why are the Gundabad Gang and their mysterious leader so afraid of him?" He turned round to look at her. "We need to question Thorin Durinson. Find him. Or find that annoying nephew of his. Maybe the dwarf will tell you where his uncle is hiding, if you flutter your lashes at him a little." Legolas smiled but it did not reach his eyes. "He has a crush on you."

"Stop calling him a dwarf."

Legolas raised one eyebrow. "Don't tell me he managed to ensnare you with his daredevil behaviour and his bright smile. He is a Durinson, Tauriel. He cannot be trusted, just like his uncle. If you get involved with him, I guarantee you will get hurt."

She was already hurting, she thought.

She hadn't slept well, although Kili's arm had held her close and his body had warmed hers, just like in all those nights before. But she couldn't relax in his embrace. When she had closed her eyes she had seen a black figure raising a sword and cutting off Mitchell Narzug's head. She had listened to his oily voice in her head: _Next time, we will finish him off. He dies first._ And she had been afraid. Truly afraid that she wouldn't be able to stop them. What if they harmed Kili? What if they killed him? Why couldn't he see that he was in danger?

She thought about how she had chickened out of the bedroom this morning. She had been telling herself that she didn't want to wake Kili who really needed to get some sleep, but who had she been kidding? She had been extra careful not to wake him because she dreaded talking to him after last night. She had no idea what to say. She had recapitulated their argument over and over again, had mused about what he had told her. What she had said in return. She had said she liked him. _Liked._ She was such an idiot.

Legolas glanced at her but did not say anything. Instead he replayed the message.

"The rings of power are under our master's command", Narzug's oily voice said. Legolas pressed the pause button, his lips silently repeating the words. Then he shook his head. "Impossible."

She stared at him. "You know what he was talking about? Have you ever heard of something called the rings of power?"

"I always thought it was a mere myth. Decades ago there was a secret society operating in Middle Earth, dedicated to the welfare of the people. Each member, so the story goes, was given a ring of power. The most valuable of those rings, the master ring, if you like, was in the possession of the society's leader. Lord Sauron."

"You are kidding. Sauron? As in head-of-Mordor-Incorporated-Sauron?"

"The same. Unsurprisingly, he took advantage of his position. It was not the prospering of the people he had in mind but his own. He used his power over the ring bearers and forced them to do his bidding. Corruption and oppression became the secret society's second nature, and it fell apart some years later. The heads of the sections, however, kept their rings. No one knows who used to have one, no one knows who is still loyal to Sauron. If he calls upon the ring bearers now, who knows how many of them will answer." He took the drive and put it into his pocket. "The Senator must see this."

She grabbed her jacket. "Let's go."

Legolas shook his head. "No. You go and find Thorin Durinson."

"But…"

"It wasn't a request."

Legolas very rarely pulled rank, and when he did there was no way of talking him out of it. So she nodded and set off, but when she approached the parking lot where her car was waiting, she changed her mind and entered the garage instead. Among the few confiscated vehicles she quickly found the Ducati, its side marred by long scratches where it had slid over the asphalt.

Her detectives had located it on their search for the party of Thorin Durinson. They had found it next to a derelict boat house, not far from where the three abandoned speed boats had been hidden in the bushes on the embankment. The traces of blood inside the boathouse had confirmed that Killian Durinson, who had escaped the police chase on said bike, had been injured. Tauriel remembered their colleagues discussing the probable whereabouts of Killian Durinson, who, judging by the amount of blood and the remains of an amateurishly performed surgery, must have been seriously wounded and in need of medical attention. Listening to their speculations, reading their reports and reporting to Thranduil that – despite thorough investigations at each hospital and doctor's surgery in Middle Earth – the young man seemed to have been swallowed by the earth, had been like running the gauntlet for her. She had been living in constant fear that she would be exposed, that someone would find out that Kili was hiding in her flat.

Thranduil would have fired her on the spot. And if he found out what she was about to do now, he wouldn't be pleased either, but she didn't care. Returning the bike to its owner had long been overdue. There had been no legal basis to keep it anyway, once the case had been closed. The Senator himself had made it very clear that his officers should no longer waste their time trying to find the orcs who had stolen some speed boats to chase the Durinsons on the Anduin. He had stressed that no one had been injured in the chase and that Killian Durinson had most likely injured himself when he had slid over the street after breaking roughly a thousand speed limits. Mitchell Narzug had been set free after this, all his belongings had been returned to him. Only Thranduil's obsession with everything that had to do with the Durinsons had made him instruct his officers to keep the motorcycle confiscated until further notice.

Kili had asked at one point if there was anything she could do, and when she had told him no, he had not asked again. He deserved better, she thought. She had done a lot of thinking since last night.

Rejoining him with his bike was one way of saying what she couldn't say with words. More importantly, it was the right thing to do; she had allowed Thranduil's personal vendetta to interfere with police work for much too long.

It was strange, she thought, how differently she saw things now. Although she hadn't agreed with some of Thranduil's orders in the past, it had never occurred to her not to obey, even if she had to take Maalox for days. Now she was surprised how easy it actually was to follow her own judgement for a change. She would not trace Thorin Durinson, she decided as she signed the papers and ordered a mechanic to deliver the Scrambler right to her front door. Most likely it was a waste of time anyway. Even if she managed to dig him up; the man would never talk. No, Thorin Oakenshield was the least promising candidate to shed some light on this obscure mess that involved headless corpses, lost rings of power, and a death-threat to the man she – what was the l-word again?

She had to take another approach to the matter if she wanted to find out the reason why the Durinsons were being mercilessly hunted by those orcs. She was sure that Mitchell Narzug's head and the death-threat were just the tip of the iceberg. She had to talk to that funny little lawyer again. Baggins. Or Boggins? She wondered why she couldn't remember his name properly. Usually she was good with names, with faces. Having a good memory was part of her job after all. But that little man had something about him that made her forget him instantly. As if he could make himself invisible. Which, of course, was a stupid thought. He was a forgettable person, that was all.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII. In which Tauriel drinks tea**

Tauriel dropped her car in a spacious parking lot surrounded by grazing cows and entered the mall. Its roof was overgrown with grass and flowers, a random chicken picked at the sign that read "The Shire – Where shopping is cozy and food comes in abundance". For what seemed like the thousand's time, she thought that Will Whitfood, owner of the Shire, must be completely nuts. The man actually had built a mall that resembled a picturesque little town, complete with timber framing and geraniums, live cattle and shops that looked like little farm houses. For reasons no-one could explain, not even Whitfood himself, those little houses were completely round, right down to the stalls' doors and shop windows. The customers loved it. The Shire was always swarming like a beehive, full of excited voices and laughter.

She entered the mall, shot a dark look at the rosy-cheeked and curly-haired employees with their professional bright smiles and much too clean aprons and headed for the third floor. She passed frozen yoghurt parlours and Old Toby's Best Pipe Weed, Took's Adventure Tours, a pile of monstrous pumpkins and various cheese shops. Between Hamfast Gamgees Gardening Supplies and Lobelia Sackville-Baggins' Jewellery with its display of silver spoons, she spotted the round green door of Bag End. A polished brass sign read "Bilbo Baggins, solicitor". She knocked.

"He is not opening the blasted door," a woman told her who was peeking her rather pointy nose out of the jewellery shop. "Probably ran off again, on another adventure." She huffed. "An adventure, would you believe that!"

She looked Tauriel up and down and lifted her thin, plucked brows until they nearly touched her hairline.

"What does the police want with Bilbo Baggins? Has he done something illegal? I always thought he might have the criminal genes, with that Tookish heritage of his. Are you going to arrest him? Is that why he ran off?" She sounded positively delighted. "I knew it! Lobelia, I have often said to myself, Lobelia, that Bilbo Baggins is no good. He will come to a bad end, Lobelia. That is what I have said. And I was right!" She slammed her door shut, and Tauriel could have sworn she heard the woman sing.

She knocked again.

"Mr. Bog-… Baggins?"

The green door opened just enough for an eye to peek through.

"I am not in! Oh, it's you!"

The door opened wider, and the little curly-haired man looked right and left as if fearing someone might burst into his office uninvited.

"Come in! Hurry! That dreadful woman, that Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, a distant cousin I am afraid, has been after me the whole day! With her, you cannot be careful enough. One looks the other way and she is off with the silverware, the old hag." He closed the door as soon as Tauriel had entered. "How nice of you to visit! Please excuse my sloppy appearance, I was not expecting anyone today." He patted his patchwork dressing gown fondly.

"I can come back another time if hat is more convenient to you," Tauriel offered.

She noticed that Mr. Baggins was not wearing shoes nor socks. His feet, that were rather large for such a small person, were bare. Light, fluffy hair was growing on his toes. He smiled brightly.

"Nonsense, my dear. I was only hiding from that Sackville-Baggins. She is a harpy." He turned and ventured deeper into the round building, gesturing her to follow. "Tea? Silly question. Of course you want a nice cup of tea. There is nothing like it. How about a little snack? Yes, I should think that proper. It's past eleven after all. Careful, dear. Do not step on the cat."

Tauriel jumped when she realised that what she had believed to be a furry cushion that had fallen from the couch was probably the fattest cat she had ever seen. The animal opened one, yellow eye and pierced her with a disdainful look before it returned to its tightly curled position on a pile of books. Nearly the entire floor was covered in books and papers, and Tauriel manoeuvred through the room as if playing a game of hopscotch. She spotted another cat that was fast asleep in one of the armchairs next to the fireplace. A doily decorated the chair back, and Tauriel began to wonder whether Baggins had inherited this place completely with furniture and felines from an old lady and had never bothered to decorate.

When she finally had found a place to sit, Baggins came back carrying a tray. He placed it on a side table and started to pour a cup of tea. The cup was bone china with little flowers on it and so delicate one could almost see through.

"White? Two lumps?"

Tauriel nodded flabbergasted. Her gaze had wandered from the cup to the tray. That was his idea of a little snack? There was crispy bacon, pie, waffles, biscuits, cheese, several tiny glasses of various dips, chopped vegetables, rolls, toast, butter, orange marmalade and slices of carrot cake.

"As much as I enjoy your company, Captain, I am sure you didn't come to The Shire to enjoy a cup of tea with an old bachelor like myself? Although my waffles are unmatched in the whole of Middle Earth, if I may blow my own trumpet."

"I didn't come for your waffles. Although I am sure they are a real treat." She gave him a quick smile. "The reason I am here isn't half as pleasant. You may have heard about the corpse in front of Senator Thranduil's office? It was in the news."

"Of course I have. There was something amiss, if I am not mistaken? The missing item had later been found _in_ the office and _on_ the Senator's desk, hadn't it?"

She grunted. Those details had been kept from the press. Where had Baggins got his information from? She didn't think any officer would gossip, not when the Senator was involved. Thranduil had made it very clear that the head on his desk was not a topic of conversation, not among the forces and even less so among non-police, family members and friends included.

It had been almost five days since Mitchell Narzug's severed head had been the first thing to greet him when he had entered his office in the morning, and Thranduil still was furious. He had every right to be, Tauriel thought. She should have taken a look into his office when the body had been discovered, just to check if everything was in order. He was the Senator after all. And she was a police captain. Hadn't she been neglecting her duties that night, she would have found Narzug's head straight away. Providing that it had already been there and had not been put on Thranduil's desk after police forces had left the building. And how had they managed to enter a sealed building and to open Thranduil's office without breaking one single lock? Another mystery she hadn't as yet been able to solve. A fine detective she made.

She sighed. Feeling guilty wouldn't change a thing. Finding the killer on the other hand would.

She put down the cup and wiped her hands on the napkin that Baggins had placed on her lap. Fine linen with embroidery. She wondered, not for the first time, how such a nice and homely person had come to work for a dangerous man like Thorin Oakenshield, who had the worst manners one could possibly imagine. Come to think of it, how had she ended up with Killian Durinson in her bed? A police captain and a criminal. She couldn't help but smile when she recalled that Kili and she had had that exact conversation not so very long ago. Kili had looked insulted and had made a fuss about not being a criminal, which in turn had made her roll her eyes. He was a hacker, she had told him, and that was illegal even if he believed it made him some kind of modern Robin Hood. Kili had laughed then and had waved away the idea. "Don't wear tights. Although I've got the legs for them."

Dammit, Tauriel thought. He occupied her thoughts all the time. Whenever she wasn't worrying about the death-threat, or bashing herself for coming dangerously close to spoiling yet another relationship, she remembered the fun times they had had. When she had been gasping for air because he had made her laugh so hard. She thought about how his skin felt on hers. And she thought about what he had told her, how he had to grow up, always on the run, not trusting anyone. How could it be, that despite everything, he still was willing to embrace the chance of love?

She needed to go back home and talk to him.

And say what?

"What does a gruesome murder have to do with me?"

Tauriel nearly jumped. She had almost forgotten the small man in the opposite chair, who was now looking at her expectantly.

"Not with you. With your clients, the Durinsons."

"Pardon me?" He wrinkled his nose in indignation. "You cannot possibly believe that they have anything to do with…"

She interrupted is huffing. "What you may not know, Mr. Boggins, was that the head came together with a video recording."

"Baggins. What kind of recording?"

"A warning to stay away from the Durinsons, to leave them to the Gundabad Gang."

"Oh."

"I wondered whether you might have an idea what the Gundabad Gang wants with the Durinsons."

"Unfortunately I do." He stirred his tea violently and put down the spoon. "But I still do not understand why you came to me. I told you before that I do not know where to find Mr. Durinson, nor how to get in touch with him. If he contacts me, however, I will tell him that you are concerned."

"I am more than concerned. The Gundabad Gang went through a lot of trouble to deliver their message. They wanted to make an impact. The Durinsons are a threat to whatever plans they have, and they are determined to extinct that threat. They even specified how they were going to proceed. Killian is to die first, then his brother Philipp, and Thorin Durinson last, because they want him to watch and suffer. I do not doubt the seriousness of this threat."

Baggins paled visibly.

"I will do anything I can to prevent that from happening," Tauriel continued gently. "But I need your help to find out why the Gundabad Gang wants to kill them. I cannot stop them if I do not know what this is all about."

He rubbed his nose. "I see."

She waited for him to continue, but he just sat in his chair and stroked the purring cat. Then he blinked, put the protesting animal down and busied himself with pouring more tea and offering her a slice of carrot cake ("The best frosting in Middle Earth. My mother's recipe."), before he finally looked up at her.

"Do you know what Erebor Industries has been producing?"

She shrugged. "Fashion jewellery. Trinkets."

"Nowadays, yes. The dragon has a preference for shiny objects. But before that… Erebor used to be different. It was founded by Thorin's grandfather to cut gems and manufacture the most exquisite jewels. Moreover, Erebor was the head office of each and every venture the Durinson family was engaged in. You must know that centuries ago the Durinsons started as mere miners, and they made a fortune. They had a way with stone, apparently, an understanding of rock that had no equal. Silver, gold, gems, precious minerals – name it, the Durinsons mined it all; they even had copper mines in Cornwall. But nothing was as rare and precious as Mithril. They were the first to discover it, and the only ones to mine it in considerable quantities. Up until now no other mining company has been as lucky. Mithril, I think, is the reason why certain people would do anything to prevent the Durinsons from returning to Erebor. "

"Mithril," Tauriel said, pondering. "That makes sense. Nothing is more valuable. Jewellery hardly anyone can ever afford is made of Mithril. And we all know that people would do anything for money."

Baggins tutted. "Jewellery made from Mithril is breathtakingly beautiful and ridiculously expensive, I agree. But my friend Balin is certain that it can be used for something far more impressive than necklaces or earrings. Mithril is unique; it is light as a feather and shines as though it would glow from deep inside. Did you know that it is the hardest material on earth, even harder than titanium or diamond? These qualities have not yet been fully explored although scientists have tried to uncover its secrets for years."

"What kind of secrets? What other qualities is Mithril supposed to have?"

Baggins shrugged apologetically. "I don't know."

"And your friend Balin? Doesn't he at least have an idea?"

"Of course he does, but he didn't share it with me. He felt he would put me in danger by telling me. All he said was that he found out that someone had managed to unravel the mystery of Mithril's key property years ago. But whatever the scientist had found out had been well kept under wraps. Balin is certain that it had been the reason why the Durinsons were driven out of Erebor."

"And you think it is happening again? That whatever hidden quality Mithril has, it is the reason why the Gundabad Gang is trying to prevent the Durinsons from returning to Erebor? That they want to keep the discovery under lock and key at all costs?"

"Balin thinks so. Apparently people had been murdered in the past for the same reasons."

She kneaded her lip. "What can it be? It must be the key to something of extreme value. Or power." Which reminded her of another thing she needed to know. "Have you ever heard of something called the rings of power?"

He gave her a perplexed look. "I am afraid I haven't. What is that supposed to be?"

"The members of a secret society used to wear them. As a symbol probably, a sign of their loyalty to the society and its leader. The ring bearers controlled Middle Earth's fate for some time. I had hoped you could tell me whether the Durinsons had one of those rings, maybe even have it still? It is very important. Yes, I know. A ring is nothing more than a piece of jewellery. But a ring of power enabled its bearer to influence Middle Earth's fate. As though it had a power of its own."

Baggins' hand that was lifting the cup to his mouth stilled. His nose twitched. He put the cup down and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Baggins?"

„"Err. Yes." His hand patted the pocket of his dressing gown. "Yes. A good question. Did the Durinson family possess a ring of power? I do not know. But yes, I should think, they did. They have been one of the most influential families in the past, not to mention one of the richest."

He got up and rummaged through a bookshelf until he found a leather bound tome.

"The Durinson's family history," he explained and shooed off the cat that had occupied the seat he had left empty. Ignoring the cat's indignant mewing, he sat down again and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He handed over the open book to Tauriel.

Covering nearly the whole page was a black-and-white photograph of two broad-shouldered men, wearing big beards and grim expressions.

"Thror Durinson and his son Thrain, Thorin's father," Baggins explained. "Thror was the founder of Erebor. He turned it from a small gem cutters workshop into the company it is now. He invested great amounts of money and took many risks to build it, he never doubted that one day his firm would rank among the most wealthy and important in all of Middle Earth. The skill of Erebor's workers was unequalled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire." He stroked the page gently. "But Thror's love of gold soon turned into obsession. He started to treat his surroundings with mistrust, he suspected each and everyone to be after his money, he accused friends and business partners of wanting to steal from him. I am not sure if Thrain, his grandchildren or the board members had been aware of the sickness of the mind that had started to grow upon him. If they had, they probably just looked the other way. He had been a great man once, and I can only imagine how difficult it must have been to acknowledge his deterioration."

He smiled sadly. "There is not much in the book to tell the tale, and the Durinsons do not like to talk about that particular part of their history. In any case, Thror remained head of Erebor, and he managed to alienate almost every business partner until very few remained. And when he claimed that the shares had been manipulated and that the share holders had been forced to transfer stocks to Dragana Smaug, nobody believed him. Or maybe nobody cared. The very few allies his son and grandchildren managed to rally, Thror drove away by claiming they were after his money."

Baggins dropped silent and Tauriel studied the two men in the photograph. She thought she could detect a resemblance to Thorin, but there was no likeness to Kili or his brother. Those two men didn't look as if they had ever laughed once in their whole lives. They stood stiffly like pieces of wood, their collars and ties were flawless, their hands buried in their pockets… no, wait. Thrain Durinson had hooked the thumb of his right hand in his belt loop, and there, on his finger was a ring. A remarkable, ornamented ring with a big stone. Was that a ring of power? And where was it now?

"Are they still alive?"

Baggins shook his head sadly. "Thror had a heart attack the day Smaug took over Erebor. His son Thrain died only a few months later. I think they couldn't bear to lose their life's achievement like this. Thorin as the eldest had to pick up the pieces. Imagine the weight he had to carry on his shoulders. He was barely eighteen then and had to provide for his siblings, but still he spared no effort to get Erebor back. He fought his way through all legal instances, but all his hopes were shattered at Moria. Still, he never gave up. He is determined to return to his family what is rightfully theirs. He wants his sister and her sons to lead the life they should have had, hadn't it been for Smaug. All those years he has lived and struggled for that sole purpose. A threat from the Gundabad Gang, no matter how bloodthirsty, will not stop him. That is what I admire about him. His determination, his courage, his iron will." Bilbo Baggins smiled, and Tauriel wondered whether he really was the peculiar elderly gentleman she had taken him for. He looked boyish all of a sudden, even pretty, with his curls, the blush on his cheeks and his bright blue eyes that were twinkling now. „

"I know he can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult." He pondered and continued. „And suspicious and secretive and arrogant. But there is another side to him. He can be kind and caring. He is nothing like his grandfather, although I know that he secretly fears to take after Thror. I think, this is another reason why he is so determined to reclaim Erebor and why I will do anything to support him: His grandfather has wronged a lot of people in his last years. Thorin wants to make up for that."

Was he going to make up with Kili, she wondered. Thorin had hurt him by shutting him out of his plans and carrying on with Fili alone.

There she was again, thinking of Kili while she should… do what? Gather more information, yes, of course. She would have to talk to Balin Offundin, she needed to know what he had found out about Mithril. But this could wait until tomorrow. Right now she needed to see Kili.

Desperately.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV. In which there are tears**

Kili sat on the couch, laptop on his knees, and looked up when she entered the living room.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." She sat down next to him. "What are you working on?"

"The message. The voice sounded digitally modified, so I am trying to erase the effect."

"But I returned the drive. How…?" She cursed. "You made a copy."

"Yep."

"That was not part of our agreement."

"I know. But the message was about me and my family. I reckoned that gives me the right."

"You shouldn't even know of its existence. It is a piece of evidence, for Christ's sake. In a police investigation!"

He smiled cheekily. "I might expose the speaker. Wouldn't the police like that?"

"Maybe. But at the moment the police is annoyed."

"The police is angry with me anyway." He looked at the screen again, but didn't seem to be working on anything.

She blinked. "Why do you think that?"

"Because of yesterday. Because you left without a word this morning. Because you come home very late and didn't text me the whole day."

She blinked again, rapidly. And baffled.

He thought she hadn't called because she was cross with him. In truth she had been staring at her phone more than once, wishing to call or at least text him but not knowing what to say. She still didn't. So she went for a half-truth.

"It was a very busy day. This morning I simply didn't want to wake you. You had been working on that message half of the night and I wanted you to get some sleep."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because of what I said. That you're not good with emotions and everything."

"Lousy," she corrected. "You said I was lousy."

He cast down his eyes and a blush crept on his cheeks. "I am sorry."

"No need to be. It is the truth after all."

"No, it's not. You're just careful."

"Maybe too much."

"Yes, maybe." He still didn't look at her.

She sneaked a little closer.

"I thought you were mad at me," she admitted. "That is the main reason that I did not text. I had no idea how to speak to you after how I behaved."

He looked at her then, and his eyes were wide with surprise. "Huh? How did you behave?"

"Bitchy."

"You didn't." His lips twitched. "Ah. Well. You did. A little. Fair enough, considering what I had said."

"I disappointed you. I couldn't tell you what you wanted to hear."

"I thought about that. A lot. And I think I understand now. Your pace is different from mine. Slower. More cautious. You guard your heart very well."

Now it was his turn to shift until their knees almost touched, and her skin began to tingle in anticipation. What was it about him that made her feel like this?

"I know I am an impatient idiot. I cannot wait for things to happen in their own time, but always want everything at once. I didn't realise that I came on too strong and that I scared you." His fingers touched her knee lightly, and it felt like a question. "I promise not to rush you into something you don't want or are not ready for. You should set the pace. I will follow."

She raised an eyebrow. "Did somebody supply you with a manual?"

He grinned. "What can I say? I am probably just perfect."

"You just may be. For me, at least."

"It's all I want." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face with his fingertips.

"How can you be so certain that I am who you want? Don't you have any doubts? Are you not scared?"

"No doubts." He kissed her. "But scared."

"You are?"

"Of course. Remember when I asked you not to break my heart? I was serious. Please don't."

She couldn't help but kiss him then. Not a light touch of lips like his kiss had been, but forcefully and intense. All her heartache, all her insecurity, her longing, her worries, and her hopes were in this kiss. And he embraced all of it, captured her tongue with his, held her face in his hands and only let go when the need to breathe was overwhelming. Her hair had come loose and caressed his chest that she had freed from his shirt. His lips, that were hungrily wandering over her neck and every inch of skin they could reach, always found hers again. Only when she impatiently got rid of her jumper, did they leave her mouth to explore the soft swell of her breasts, the ticklish navel, the delicate skin below.

Her skin was shivering where his fingers touched. Her hands wandered over his body, felt the muscles work and feasted on his erection. She longed to take in that silk-hard part of his, her legs opened greedily, but he drew back letting his fingers explore her first, gliding in the wet and finding the spot. She moved with him, she groaned full of pleasure from deep within, she moaned with loss when his fingers withdrew only to gasp sharply when his tongue took over. Her fingers curled into his hair as the wave of heat flooded her body. She ached to feel him inside her, and when he entered her with a mighty thrust, holding her hips in a tight grip and steadying her back, her eyes were feverishly taking in the sight of him, his chest, his elegant neck, his sculptured shoulders, his muscly arms. His hair was falling over his half closed eyes, ecstasy was written on his handsome features. No one could be more beautiful than him she thought – and then all thinking stopped. Her body acted on its own account, took him in even deeper, pressed against his hips, contracted around him and gave in to that white-cold lightning that raced from her hairline into her toes. She heard herself scream out loud, heard him join her in his powerful release and tightened her arms around his bulking body even more, drawing him impossibly close while stars exploded around her. She was bathing in starlight.

 **X**

When she woke up in absolute darkness, she had no idea where she was. What time was it? What had woken her? Bedroom, she decided. Yes, they had switched the saggy couch for her queen bed after their lovemaking. Tauriel had slept soundly and peacefully until… She heard Kili whimper.

He jolted awake with a loud gasp. It sounded like a sob.

"Kili?"

"Fine. I'm fine." His voice was pressed and his breathing ragged. It still sounded as though he was sobbing.

"You had a nightmare."

"Yeah." He laughed embarrassedly. "A stupid nightmare, and I lose it."

"What was it about?"

"I don't remem… Bollocks. Of course I do. Only too vividly. " He sighed. "I dreamt about my father, of all persons. I have never known him, but there he was, talking to me. Although I knew it couldn't be, it felt so bloody real. He told me how much I disappointed him. That I didn't live up to his expectations."

"Your father would be very proud of you."

"Why? Why would he be? When we faced the Spiders in Mirkwood, I was the only one who couldn't deal with my opponent. The only one who needed help. That was how the two of us met, so I'm not complaining. But at the sluice? I managed to get shot. And I got ill. Do you know how many times Dwalin has been shot in his life? I don't think he ever even flinched, and I get an infection that knocks me out for weeks."

"You cannot be blamed for getting a sepsis."

"No? Why didn't Thorin want me to accompany him then?"

 _Because he is a moron_ , she wanted to say, but she had the feeling that it wouldn't help calming Kili down.

"He needed you for other things. Things only you can do. Finding the ark of stone, for instance."

"I haven't."

When she put her arms around him, he turned his face away, but he still leaned into her embrace. She could feel his body trembling slightly. Tauriel stroked his skin that felt cold and clammy.

"What would your mother say if you told her?"

"That she had been right, most likely. She didn't want me to go with Thorin. She feared I would get into trouble. She thought I didn't realise how dangerous his quest could be. To her I am still a child that needs to be protected."

"She loves you."

"Of course she does, whether I deserve it or not. She's my mother."

Tauriel's father had always told her how much her mother loved her. Her mother herself never had. She hadn't been at home much anyway. She had loved her work more than her daughter. And then she had left her forever.

Why was she thinking of that now, Tauriel thought angrily. Why was her heart still aching with loss and rejection? She knew what the psychiatrist would say. She knew that her mother had not abandoned her but had died; and that all the feelings that went with such a loss were normal and healthy, even the anger at her parents for leaving her alone. Still it hurt.

She buried her face into Kili's hair and thought that right now she needed this closeness just as much as he did.

"I think your mother would be very proud of you if she knew what you have done, just like your father would have been. Because of you your uncle and the rest of his company made it out of the sluice. Those orcs would have caught them, hadn't it been for you. You never once thought about what could happen to you."

He chuckled slightly. "That is the point. I never think."

"Today you've done a lot of thinking. And I am very taken with what you came up with."

"You are?"

She hummed and kissed his earlobe while she continued stroking his back until his raspy breathing slowly went back to normal and his body relaxed.

"Sleep," she whispered, "and dream about all the people who love you. Your mother, Fili…"

 _She._

Did she? She had never truly loved a man, had always backed out and had run as if her life depended on it. In a way it had. She couldn't allow herself to feel for someone, to be vulnerable. But whatever she felt for Kili, it was stronger than her fears. Surprisingly, that didn't scare her. On the contrary. Right now, she felt safe and warm and strangely protective.

Her fingers wiped away the last traces of tears on his face.

"I have often wondered whether my parents would be proud of me." Her voice was barely audible and dissolved in the blackness of the night. "If the person I've become is anything like they imagined me to be. My mother would be, I think. Which is strange, because she never really noticed me when she had been alive. Her work was more important to her than our family. She was a police officer in the elven squad, a true bloodhound. She worked day and night, never stopped until she solved a case. My father cared for me mostly."

Gently she disentangled Kili's hair and listened to his breathing. It was deep and regular. Was he asleep again?

"He was a scientist, you know, the most brilliant mind you could ever imagine. And he was so much fun; he taught me how to roller skate, how to swim, and he never missed a school performance. My mother hardly ever made it. My father always explained to me then how important her work was. That she was arresting bad people. I remember the weeks before they died, she was even less at home then. My father explained that it was because she was working on a very difficult case and trying to bring down a very, very dangerous man. The few times I saw her, she was with Ellerian. Her superior, Captain of the Elves. They were always talking behind closed doors, and often my father joined them although I have never understood why. They had been together, on the day they died, all three of them. They were killed in a back street, shot in the head from close distance. Like an execution. Their murderers have never been caught. When I finished police-academy, I tried to find them, but I failed."

She paused and took a deep breath. She had said it. It didn't matter that Kili was asleep.

"I've asked Thranduil over and over if he knew what Ellerian and my mother had been working on. He had been Ellerian's husband. And he had been chief constable at the time; he must have known who they had been after. But he always told me that I wouldn't gain anything by digging into that case. And he had been right, his officers had done everything in their power to catch the killers."

She petted Kili's hair, lost in memory. It had been a long time since she had thought of all that. Mostly, she tried very hard not to.

"A priest and a police officer told me that my parents were dead. But it was Thranduil who explained to me what had happened. I was a little girl then, but he told me everything. He didn't spare me, and I am still grateful. He taught me to be strong." She couldn't help but smile. Scary Thranduil, the ice-man. He had been her role model. But it had been Legolas, the teenage boy who had lost his mother and had cried himself to sleep each night, who had truly cared for her. Without him she would never have made it.

"Legolas reminded me of my father," she whispered. "He was just as warm and caring. I always wished I could be like my father, just a little. But I turned out to be just like my mother. A good cop. And lousy in any kind of relationship."

Tears were dampening Kili's skin now, and she let them fall. "I don't know what's wrong with me, why I cannot tell you what I feel. But please believe me when I tell you that you mean a lot to me. And please take it seriously when I am afraid that something will happen to you. I cannot lose anyone else I love."

His fingers closed softly around her hand.

Was he awake after all? Or had he done so unconsciously in his sleep, like so often during the nights when his hand searched for hers?

Did it matter?


End file.
